The ability to Turn Lives upside Down
by XxStephXx
Summary: A new intern starts at SGH, an old model friend of Izzie, Alex's estranged sister, Mark's one night stand and with the ability to turn everyone at SGH lives upside down. ALEXIZZIE AND MARKOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dr. Bailey," said the Chief.

"Yes," she said, her shift was just about to start and she had to find her interns to do rounds.

"You have a new intern. She starts this morning," said the Chief.

"A new intern? Why am I getting a new intern? Especially now, there shouldn't be any new interns until July," demanded Bailey.

"This one is exceptional, she finished med school a year before everyone else, and it's good publicity for the hospital," said the Chief.

"Publicity, you are landing me with the model. That….. Abby something, that has been in the tabloids, she used to model," said Bailey furiously.

"Yes Abby-Gail Taylor starts this morning, and I want her with you. You don't take crap, keep her in line," said Chief.

"That's great I always get stuck with the most annoying suck ups," grumbled Bailey as she went off in search of her interns.

-0-0-0--00000000--------0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alright people lets move," Bailey shouted down the hall to her interns, "We have a new intern starting today, Issie take her with you and show her how we do things"

"Alright," said Issie.

"Speaking of which where is little miss Sass?" said Bailey.

"Right here," said Abby.

Bailey's five interns turned round to face, a stunning brunette. She was tall, had olive skin, intense green eyes and hair so dark it was almost black. It was so obvious she had been a model.

"Abby?" squealed Issie, hugging the new intern.

"You two know each other?" said Bailey.

"Yeah, we used to do shoots together all the time, we were roommates for years before she decided to take off to the big city and end up on all the magazine covers," gushed Issie.

"Yeah well, that was the past I'm here to be a surgeon now not a model," said Abby.

"I just can't believe it," laughed Issie.

"I know it's great to see you, we'll have to catch up later, cause our resident looks like she already hates me without us….." said Abby before Bailey cut her off.

"Come on reunion over," she snapped and they went off to do rounds.

---------------------------------------

"Abby," said Alex pulling her into an on call room, later on that morning.

"Owww what the hell?" said Abby rubbing her arm where she was pulled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Alex angrily.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in 10 years and you just show up here and…."

"I didn't know you were here or that you were even a doctor. Did wrestling not work out for you, the last time I saw you that is what you wanted to do?"

"And I expected you to be working a street corner"

Abby slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell happened to you? When did you start thinking that I was a whore….When did you change?"

"When I was left to pick up the pieces of my family when you destroyed it"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"You couldn't just let me deal with it could you?"

"You couldn't deal with it by yourself."

"I did, I got him out of mine and mum's life," said Alex.

"Too little too late though," snapped Abby.

"What happened was not my fault you should have spoken up sooner"

"I was 15!" screamed Abbie.

"What is going on in here?" said Issie coming into the on call room, "Alex are you hitting on her?" then she saw the look she was getting from both of them, "What?"

"Sorry Iz I forgot to introduce you to my big brother, Alex"

--------------------------

"Um….the patients family have questions who talks to them?" Abby asked Bailey, she was treating a burns victim who had just had surgery.

"Uh Dr. Sloane, he's over there," said Bailey pointing over to Mark.

"Uh okay," said Abby, recognizing him instantly as the man she had all but thrown out of her apartment that morning.

_'This was supposed to me a fresh start and all ready I have an old friend, an estranged brother and a boss I have already slept with. Could I have picked a worst hospital'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dr. Sloan," said Abby hoping that maybe he wouldn't remember her, "Miss Gordon's husband had some questions"

"Right," said Mark barely looking up from his chart.

"Okay," said Abby turning to walk away, silently thanking god that he hadn't seem to recognize her. He didn't really strike her as someone who would remember a face, let alone a name.

"Cara," said Mark grabbing her arm, smirking at him.

"It's Abby actually," she said.

"You said Cara this morning," he said.

"I also said I'd call you but that isn't true either," retorted Abby.

"I'm just taking a guess, but you're not a…waitress either"

"No I'm not, I'm the new intern and assigned to the burn victim in room 3328," she said calmly.

"It's not nice to lie," said Mark.

"To be fair I never planned on seeing you again, last night was a one night thing and we are going to forget it ever happened and never speak of it again," said Abby quietly so that nobody else heard.

"Wait a minute…." Said Mark almost puzzled.

"Oh you're right this isn't how this is supposed to go is it?" said Abby, "I'm supposed to announce my love for you, wait around for weeks for you to call, and then when I realise you only wanted sex I commit suicide. Isn't that about right?"

"Well… a little dramatic"

"Sorry…Martin is it?"

"Mark"

"Whatever. I just wanted a good screw before my first day," smirked Abby, "So it never happened, okay?"

"Alright," said Mark feeling slightly dazed, she was right this wasn't how it normally went.

"Burn victim in 3328, the husband has questions Dr…." said Abby.

"Sloan. Dr. Mark Sloan," said Mark looking at her with his eyes sparkling. He had never come across a girl as ruthless as him, and it looked like he had now.

"Okay then Dr. Sloan," smiled Abby

"And you are?"

"Dr. Abby-Gail Taylor," she said.

"Well it's lovely to see you again," he said flashing her the McSteamy smile.

---------000-----0000000--------00000000

"Abby, over here," Issie shouted over to Abby at lunch.

"Hi, room for one more?" she asked. Issie, Christina and Meredith were sitting at the table, having lunch.

"Sure," said Meredith.

"Thanks," said Abby sitting down.

"So, you're related to Evil Spawn?" said Christina.

"Christina," hissed Meredith.

"What, I want to know?" said Christina.

"You mean Alex?" said Abby, "He's my older brother"

"How can that be? How could I not have known that? Your name is Abby _Taylor_, not Karev," said Issie, she had been dying to ask all day, but she hadn't had the chance.

"I changed my name when I was 18," she shrugged.

"But you never even mentioned a brother, we lived together for 2 years," said Issie.

"I left home when I was 15, I never looked back. So seeing him after what 11 years is a bit of a shock," said Abby.

"Sorry, are we being insensitive?" said Issie.

"No it's fine," said Abby.

"Are you sure? If you want to talk about it…."

"If you want to talk about the Karev family history I'm leaving," Christina retorted.

"No, it's fine I don't want to talk about it," laughed Abby.

"Oh okay," said Issie.

"So you're on the burn victim's case with McSteamy today?" asked Meredith.

"McSteamy?" asked Abby.

"Dr Sloan," said Issie, "We gave all the attending except Burk a McNickname, due to their history"

"History?"

"Yeah, basically Dr Shepherd head of Neuro was married to Dr Montgomery Neo Natal, but he caught her in bed with Dr Sloan Plastics," said Issie, "But then Derek came here and started screwing Meredith, then Addison came out here to get him back. McDreamy that's Derek, picked McWife over Meredith and McSteamy came here for Addison she knocked him back, the McDreamy's got divorced and Meredith snared the Neurosurgeon," she explained.

"I did not snare him," Meredith protested.

"You are sleeping with him every night," said Christina, "that constitutes snaring"

"What about Dr Montgomery and Dr Sloan?" asked Abby.

"Well apparently he is still after her, but she is having none of it," said Issie.

"Well if you girlies are done gossiping, I need Dr Taylor to check on the post op patients," said Mark appearing behind Issie.

"Oh right, sorry I gotta go," said Abby getting up from the table.

"Curiosity satisfied?" said Mark as he and Abby walked up to the surgical floor.

"Excuse me?"

"You asking Dr Steven about me," smirked Mark.

"I was finding out about my bosses, but if you must know I was more interested in Dr, Shepherd he's hot," smirked Abby, happy to see the cocky smile fall off Mark's face.

"Jealous?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"No, why would I be?" asked Mark.

"You just seemed a little happy about me asking about you," said Abby.

"Well why did you then?"

"I just like to know who I'm dealing with, as my boss nothing else," said Abby sharply.

"Sure," said Mark, "What are you doing on Friday night?"

He had been thinking about her all morning, she had just dismissed him completely that morning. She hadn't even remembered his name and that was something he wasn't used to. He was curious about this girl.

"Going to the opening of a new club"

"Saturday night?"

"Washing my hair"

"Come to dinner with me?"

"No"

"You can pick the night and the restaurant?"

"No, I'm not interested and I never will be interested in you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Abby, I need to talk to you for a second," said Alex after rounds, he led her out of earshot of everyone.

"What's up?" said Abby, her and Alex had agreed to be civil to each other at work. Abby had been working at SGH for 3 days.

"I spoke to Mum last night," said Alex

"What does that have to do with me?" said Abby, she hadn't spoken to her mother since the night the police had arrested her father.

"I told her you were here…"

"What did you do that for? If I had wanted that woman to know where I was I would have told her myself," said Abby raising her voice.

"Calm down. I had to tell her," said Alex, "She wants to get in touch"

"She always did have a sense of humor," snapped Abby.

"She just wants to talk to you, even on the phone," said Alex trying to be reasonable.

"Well I don't want to talk to her and if you give her my number…"

"I don't even have your number," argued Alex, "I have your work pager number that's it"

"Well that's all your gonna get if you're going to give it to her," ranted Abby.

"Abs, I am not going to force you to talk to mum. I think it might help you…."

"It won't"

"It could help you to get over what happened with Dad. But I'm not going to give her your number or your address or anything unless you want me to," said Alex.

"Why dear brother are you being considerate?"

"There is a first time for everything," said Alex.

"Well I don't want anything to do with mum and I never will," she said, "But I'm hoping to get to know my big brother again and make up for the past ten years."

"Look at you, getting all soft and gooey," teased Alex.

"Shut up, the others are right you are Evil Spawn," said Abby.

"Come here," said Alex hugging Abby, "Why is my baby sister such a pain in the ass?"

-----000-------00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000000000-

"Hey Izzie," said Abby later that day, "Are you, Meredith and Christina still coming to the club tonight?"

"Yeah I can't wait. I bought a killer dress," said Izzie, "and Meredith and Christina are bringing Derek and Burke is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine I put their names on the door"

"Are you okay Abs?" asked Izzie.

"I'm having a bad day," sighed Abby, " and I need to be cheered up"

"There is a big candy bar in my locker that you are welcome to," said Izzie.

"Izzie, chocolate is not going to make this day worth while. I need a much stronger stimulation," muttered Abby, grabbing her patients chart and leaving Izzie laughing at her.

---------------000-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abby clumsily stumbled into an on call room. She was stressed, and her day was not improving. She needed….something. There was already someone in the room.

None other than a topless Mark Sloan.

"Oh uh…sorry," she mumbled not moving.

"Not a problem," said Mark, "But the entire staff can see me half naked"

Abby closed the door and put her hand on Mark's naked chest and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"What the hell…" he started.

"I am having a bad day," said Abby forcefully, "I'm having family problems and my patient died today, so now I want a multiple screaming orgasm."

Mark opened his mouth to say something.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked daring him to say something.

"What do you think?" he smirked twirling her round and pinning her against the wall…………………..

"Uh Dr….Abby," started Mark, as he and Abby got dressed.

"What?"

"What does this….."

"Don't be such a girl," she said, "I was having a bad day that's all"

Mark could only watch with his mouth hanging open as she left the room. What was it about her, that turned him into….a girl.

0-----00000--0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Izzie?"

"Yeah," said Izzie looking up as if she just been brought out of a daydream.

"Who are you looking at?" asked Abby, she knew the look in Izzie's eye.

"What? Nobody, don't be ridiculous I wasn't looking, I was….thinking," Izzie laughed lightly.

"Were you just staring at Alex?"

At this Izzie started to blush.

"Isobel Stevens, do you have a crush on Alex?"

"Alex? Are you kidding me?"

"You do," laughed Abby, "Wow you and Alex, I wouldn't have put you two together at all."

"Shut up, I don't even know if he I like him…I mean he sleeps with everyone…But I don't know sometimes…."

"You've got it bad," giggled Abby.

"You are so not funny"

"I'm sorry, it's just Alex. He's a womanizing bastard," said Abby.

"I know that is how some people see him, but he….sometimes he just…"

"He is a good guy," said Abby honestly, "He can be a hurtful bastard but if he really cares about someone, he is a sweet guy."

"He can be," Izzie agreed.

"The fact that he looks like that can't hurt," said Abby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the opening of the hottest new club in Seattle. Abby, Alex, Izzie, Christina, Burke, Meredith, Derek and Addison were all inside when Mark showed up.

"What is he doing here?" groaned Abby.

"He's the hottest plastic surgeon in town," said Meredith.

"Figures. Like I don't see enough of him at work," she moaned.

"Ignore him," said Meredith.

"Well well. Was I not invited to this little get to together?" said Mark he had spotted them immediately.

"No you weren't," snapped Addison.

"Now, now Addie there is no need to be unpleasant"

"There is every need, Mark," Addison snapped.

A few more minutes of Addison and Mark bickering later.

"Oh God, you people suck," moaned Abby, "Can't you take your domestic outside, there are people who want to have fun in here."

"Calm down Abs they are still your bosses," said Izzie.

"But we aren't at work anymore and they are driving me insane," said Abby.

"Well just ignore them then," said Izzie, "look there is a cute guy over there who hasn't took his eyes off you since we walked in, go and talk to him."

Abby looked over and Izzie was right, there was a guy in a nice suit, watching her.

"Fine, I need some sort of amusement," said Abby getting up and going over to him.

Mark watched her frowning before turning his attention back to Addison.

--------------------------------------------

"So, what do you say we get out of here then," said the guy, Colin was his name, maybe.

"Uh yeah sure," said Abby uninterested.

"Great….I'll get a cab," he said eagerly.

"Whatever. I'm just going to the bathroom," she said getting up and heading off to the bathroom.

Abby went off to the bathroom. She was standing in front of the mirror touching up her make up, when Mark came into the bathroom.

"This is the _ladies _room, and the last time I checked you were not a lady," said Abby, looking at him through the mirror.

"You are really not going to go home with that guy, are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"He's just a puppy, don't you want someone more….experienced," said Mark wrapping his arm around Abby's waist.

"Well aren't you confident," said Abby, "What makes you think you are any better than he will be?"

"He's still a baby, and you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself this afternoon," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"I'm a good actress," she said, then gasped as he started to kiss her neck.

"Not that good," he chucked against her neck..

"Have you been trying to drive me insane all night. In that little dress, those long legs," whipping her round to face him and pressing her against the wall he added, "You should apologise for being a tease."

But he didn't let go of her, instead he feathered his hands down her arched back and over her bottom and pull her closer to him

Abby couldn't help but moan in pleasure and he continued to kiss her neck. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, giving him better access to her neck. Maybe it was the beard that made it feel so damn good.

He let his hands venture further below to grasp the edge of her black dress, and without any ceremony proceeded to venture past it and up her stocking clad legs… that is until he found something more dangerous hidden beneath.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he whispered dangerously.

Abby had to laugh at that, what was his problem? "Um, what I always wear when I put on stockings," Abby said as he fingered the thin straps, "a garter belt."

"You can't be serious," he swallowed grimly before swearing under his breath, "you were wearing stockings to work yesterday."

"I am serious though; have you ever tried putting on panty hose? All the wiggling in the world hardly ever makes it line up properly, it saves time."

Heat flared in his green eyes, "You mean to tell me every single time you've worn stockings you've been wearing this?"

"Sure," she said but still didn't get the big deal. "Its just panties,"

"Those are not just panties. How the hell do you expect me to concentrate on anything but that now when we're at work?" he groaned.

Suddenly smiling, Abby reached out and touched the bulge on his trousers. "I'll just have to wear scrubs like everyone else does"

Grabbing her hand to stop its progress, Mark barely growled out a response, "My place?"

"I'll get my coat"

---------------------------------

The next morning Mark woke up in his bed, and noticed that Abby wasn't there. He had been there when he went to sleep. He opened his eyes and looked round the room.

She was still there, she had her back to him. She was wearing jeans and black t shirt, though god only knew where she had gotten them, she only had what she was wearing last night as far as he remembered.

"Abby?" he mumbled.

"Oh you're up," she said turning round to face him.

"Yeah, now come back to bed and we can pick up where we left off last night."

"I don't think so, Sloan," she said.

"How many times have we had sex now? 8? You can call me Mark, when we're not with a patient," said Mark.

"Alright. I don't think so Mark," said Abby.

"Oh come on, you have the day off today and I don't have a surgery until 3," he said.

"I have things to do."

"I know something you can do. Me"

"No thanks"

"Not what you were saying last night"

"Last night was last night…."

"What's different now? You know it's going to happen again," said Mark.

"Probably…"

"Really?" said Mark he hadn't expected her to admit it.

"You're good in bed," stated Abby, "But if this does ever happen again, there are going to be some rules"

"Rules? Continue"

"We both just want sex and nobody and I mean nobody ever finds out. So no dinner dates or anything…just sex, great sex. Agreed?" said Abby sternly.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No"

"That is what every guy dreams of, having sex with a young hot ex model, but none of the bullshit."

"Are you in or not?" said Abby rolling her eyes.

"Hell yeah I'm in," said Mark.

"Good," said Abby.

"Now that we have that sorted, get your hot little ass back to bed," he grinned pulling her down onto the bed with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mark was performing a facial reconstruction, Abby was scrubbing in. Abby was holding the clamp, when she started to feel unwell.

She hadn't been feeling great for the past few days, she assumed it was just a bug or the beginning of the flu.

She and Mark had been sleeping together for almost 3 months.

All of a sudden Abby felt dizzy, without thinking she took her hand off the clamp.

"DR TAYLOR!" roared Mark.

"Um….Sorry I…" mumbled Abby before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Abby," he called, almost forgetting the patient on the table.

"SOMEONE GET A GURNY IN HERE NOW!" he roared.

-------------------------------------------

"Alright, spit it out Izzie," said Abby a few hours later, "What did the tests say? What's wrong with me?"

"Um…it's nothing….it's just…" babbled Izzie.

"Give it here," snapped Abby grabbing the results out of Izzie's hand.

"I'm…..oh shit how did this happen?" said Abby.

"Sorry," said Izzie unsure of what to say.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," said Abby heatedly.

"Are you alright?" said Izzie.

"No I'm not alright, I'm pregnant. As in pregnant, you know snotty little fetus in my stomach," ranted Abby.

"You are a doctor, and do you know how many things are wrong with what you said," giggled Izzie.

"Not the time," said Abby through gritted teeth.

"Sorry I know this is serious," said Izzie.

"It is"

"Who is the father?"

Abby just glared at her

"Come on I want to know"

"Well it doesn't matter who the father is, I'm getting rid of it."

"Are you sure? It's a big thing, you should think about it"

"Why? Why should I think about it? I'm an intern, a surgical intern. Do you know what happens to pregnant interns they get sidetracked to the vagina squad and that is not happening to me. I'm going to prove that you can be female, ex model and a fanfuckingtastic surgeon," said Abby.

"If your sure…." Said Izzie.

"I am," said Abby firmly, "in fact I'm going to make an appointment right now, if I pay enough hopefully this can be over and done with within the week."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while to check on you," said Izzie.

"Thanks Iz," said Abby, "Why did I collapse though, the baby…I mean the pregnancy is normal isn't it?"

"Yes, it's completely normal," said Izzie, "You were just over worked and exhausted, that along with the pregnancy put your body under a lot of stress"

"Okay," said Abby.

"You know it is pretty incredible that you even got pregnant," commented Izzie.

"Whatever….I don't want a kid right now," insisted Izzie.

"Alright then, I was just saying," said Izzie.

"Well don't," snapped Abby.

"Okay I'm going to go and sort out your discharge papers," said Izzie leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Abby was allowed to go home, she just left her room and started to walk down the hall to the elevator when Mark stepped out in front of her.

"Oh God, Sloan are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she gasped.

"Back to Sloan now?" he said.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why the hell you collapsed during surgery today?"

Abby took in a deep breath, she was not going to tell him why.

"I didn't know you cared," she smirked.

"I care when my intern collapses," he said, "Now what is the matter with you"

"I haven't slept in three days, I collapsed from exhaustion," she said, well it was partly true.

"Why didn't you say anything? You could have gone home to sleep, you could have scrubbed in on a surgery tomorrow."

"But I wanted the facial reconstruction"

"That is the most irresponsible thing I have ever heard, you won't be seeing the inside of an OR for a long time," he said angrily.

"Okay," said Abby simply, "Sorry sir"

"Sir?"

"Can I go home now?"

"Yes, go." Sighed Mark.

She walked on further, she was almost at the elevator when she heard Alex call out to her. She really couldn't talk to anyone right now, she had to clear her head.

"ABBY-GAIL KATHERINE KAREV," Alex shouted.

Abby turned round at the use of her full name and him calling her Karev.

"I thought that would get your attention," he said coming over to her.

"What do you want then?"

"I just talked to Izzie, and my shift just ended so I'm coming with you"

"I'm going home to sleep," said Abbie.

"Yes and I'm coming with you," said Alex then he whispered to her, "If you're up the duff, I want to know who the father is and I'll be the supportive big brother to you before I castrate the guy"

"Thanks but I'm not telling you who the father is, and I don't need you to be supportive I've made the appointment and it will be dealt with on Thursday afternoon," said Abby.

"What just like that?"

"Yeah just like that"

"Well now I'm definitely coming with you," said Alex

"No, you're not," hissed Abby.

"Is there a problem here?" said Mark who had noticed them arguing. If Abby was so exhausted she would collapse, she really didn't need any more stress even from her brother.

"No everything is fine Dr. Sloan you know how pregnant women are," said Alex.

"Alex, that is private," said Abby angrily.

"What? He doesn't care, and you're getting rid of it right?"

"That doesn't mean I want everyone to know about it," she said, avoiding Mark's eye.

"Well sorry, keep your panties on," said Alex then he added, "although it's probably a little late for that"

Abby turned to him and looked as if she was about to slap him.

"Dr Taylor I need a word with you," said Mark.

"Uh…."

"I'll meet you downstairs Abs," said Alex getting into elevator.

"Oh god," she muttered.

"My office, now!" said Mark before storming off, causing a nearby nurse to nearly wet herself.

Abby grudgingly followed him. When she got to his office her was pacing up and down. She closed the door her.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"How did…when…"

"Look you really don't have to do this," said Abby.

"Do what?"

"Talk about it. Talk me into an abortion, I'm there I have the appointment. So neither of us have to do this," said Abby.

"An abortion, I don't want you to have a termination," said Mark.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my baby isn't it?"

"Yeah, so" said Abby, she didn't see any point in lying, she hadn't been sleeping with anyone else.

"Then you don't have to get rid of it"

"And how do you figure that?"

"I'll support you, have the baby, money is no object. I'll help with anything you need," said Mark.

"You think this is about money?" said Abby, "I made 5 million dollars last year alone in modeling contracts. This has nothing to do with money."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want a baby"

"But you won't be alone…"

"Look I'm trying to be nice, but I don't want you so WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT YOUR BABY?" screamed Abby.

"Would I be such a terrible father?" Mark asked quietly, remembering how Addison had killed his baby and now Abby was going to do the same thing.

"Yes," said Abby, not even caring that it wasn't true, she just wanted to get out of the hospital and away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Abby was sitting in the waiting room of the abortion clinic. Alex had taken the day off to come with her, he was sitting next to her. He was being so sweet to her lately, something she was grateful for.

She was doing the right thing, she couldn't have this baby, she couldn't have a baby when she was an intern especially with an attending, a womanizing manwhore attending that happened to be in love with another Attending who was gorgeous.

Okay Mark wasn't the problem, it was her. She wasn't mother material, she had never been very good with children, and her family wasn't exactly wholesome.

But then again, she didn't think she would ever even have the chance to have a baby. She had a lazy ovary amongst other things due to one too many beatings from her father. What if this was her last chance to ever have children? Could she really live with herself if she had killed her only chance.

"Alex?" she whispered.

"Yeah"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Abby this is your decision, if you're not sure…."

"Tell me the truth, what do you really think?" urged Abby.

"I don't know, I mean we didn't even think that you could get pregnant."

"You mean it could be my only chance?"

"Yeah, but if you got pregnant once it could happen again"

"But it might not, the abortion could cause further damage….."said Abby.

"Abby-Gail Taylor," the nurse called.

"Abby you don't have to do anything…." Said Alex.

"Umm….." said Abby, "I can't do this, at least not now"

"Alright then," said Alex, "Lets get out of here"

----------------------------

3 DAYS LATER

It was Abby's first day back at work, she had taken 5 days off for the abortion and recovery. Only Alex knew that she hadn't gone through with it, and that was the way it going to stay. She had made him promise not to say anything until she was 12 weeks, that should give her enough time to think of what to do about Mark.

"You did the right thing," said Alex as they got off the elevator.

"I know," smiled Abby.

Neither of them noticed, that Mark had heard everything and thought that Abby had had the termination, and Alex thought it was the right thing.

"Alright Grey, Yang you're both with Shepherd, Derek Shepherd. Karev, O'Malley you're with Dr Burke. Stevens you're with Dr Montgomery and Taylor you're with Sloan," shouted Bailey.

"Oh great," muttered Abby.

"He asked for you take it up with him if you don't like it Taylor," snapped Bailey.

"It fine," said Abby through gritted teeth.

"Dr Sloan, Bailey sent me," Abby said when she found Mark at the nurses station.

"Alright Dr Taylor, here is my car keys, my dry cleaning ticket and my lunch order. Take the car to the valet round the corner, dry cleaners name is on the ticket and I like the Deli over Vermont Street," snapped Mark.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not here to run your errands," said Abby.

"You are here to do as I say!"

"I'm a doctor not your mother. Get your own damn lunch!" she shouted throwing the dry cleaning ticket at him.

"You'll do as I tell you, or you won't see the inside of the OR for a year," roared Mark.

"Fine you want to be a petty pathetic bastard, fine I'll get your dry cleaning"

"Are you forgetting that I'm your boss?"

"No you're a guy that is punishing me for not wanting his baby, when I barely even know you," she shouted grabbing the ticket from him and storming off.

-------------------------------------

"There, your dry cleaning is in your office, your car has been serviced and here is your damn lunch," said Abby bursting into the on call room and throwing the sub sandwich at him.

"Your attitude…." Started Mark.

"My attitude?" shouted Abby, "You are the one with the attitude, you are punishing me by not allowing me to do my job because you think I did the sensible thing and got an abortion"

"This has nothing to do with that. I just thought you needed to be taken down a peg or two and remember that you are only an intern"

"Oh I know that I'm only an intern, but I am a doctor and I am not here to run you errands. At least be man enough to admit that you are punishing me for the abortion"

"I should have had a say in it, it wasn't just your baby," said Mark quietly.

"It's my body"

"My baby"

"No, my baby"

"It is pointless to argue about this, it's over you murdered your own baby," said Mark.

"Did I? Are you sure about that?" Abby blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out," she shouted as she stormed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Shit, shit, shit" said Abby pacing up and down a vacant exam room.

She was freaking out, she had only just got her head around that fact that she was pregnant and staying that way. Why did she have to tell him? Why did she even tell him it was his? She didn't want him involved with her baby, if she was going to this she would much rather do it alone than with someone like him.

"Abby," said Mark coming into the room.

"Go away," she groaned still pacing.

"Abby come on, just tell me one thing," said Mark grabbing Abby round the waist to stop her pacing.

"One thing and then you'll leave me alone"

"That depends on the answer," said Mark, "Now did you get rid the baby or not?"

"No," said Abby wriggling free of his grip and she started to pace up and down again.

"So you're still…."

"Pregnant? Yes I am"

"And it's mine"

"Yes, haven't we been over this already," snapped Abby.

"But you said…."

"I know what I said, and I meant to do it. I went to the clinic and I sat in the waiting room….but then…. I don't know…. I just couldn't do it," said Abby.

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't"

"You weren't planning on telling me, you're having my baby," said Mark incredulously.

"So. We had a few fumbles in the on call room, the condom broke… you shouldn't have to pay for that mistake for the rest of your life or until you get bored."

"Until I get bored? How could I get bored of my own child?"

"It happens all the time. Dads get fed up with the unglamorous job of parenthood, and I wouldn't put any kid through that"

"I wouldn't do that"

"Yeah that is what they all say. But one day you're going to go off and start your real family with Addison or go on a cruise whatever the hell your future plans are, and I'm going to be left with a kid that asks me why Daddy doesn't love them anymore," ranted Abby.

"Addison where did that come from? And I wouldn't go on a cruise if you paid me," said Mark.

"Come on everyone knows you're still fawning over her. I get it, I don't care. I'm the intern you screwed until you got the attending you want," shouted Abby.

"Abby," Mark tried but she had already stormed away again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"You're going to have to tell someone sooner or later," Izzie urged, she and Abby were at Abby's apartment talking. Abby had just told Izzie she was keeping the baby. Only her, Mark, Alex and Izzie knew, she was only 8 weeks and thought it to be bad luck to announce before she was 12 weeks.

"I'm not telling you who the father is, I didn't even tell Alex," said Abby.

"But I'm not Alex, I'm not going to kill the guy that got you pregnant. You can tell me"

"Izzie, you're my best friend but you're a gossip," said Abby.

"I wouldn't say anything about something this important. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, it's complicated. We work together but we are not together and never will be. I also doubt he will stick around, he says he will but…."

"What a bastard!"

"Yeah, and if he's only going to abandon this baby then I don't want him involved at all. So I need to figure out if he is in this in the way he claims, and until then I am not telling anyone who the father is," said Abby.

"We work with him!"

"Yes"

"Abby come on please, I've been at Seattle Grace longer than you have I know these people better than you do….or I guess some of them, obviously not the father….Um…"

"Izzie," laughed Abby, "Shut up"

"Alright sorry. But if you do want to talk to me, I swear I will be non judgmental and I will not repeat a word of it," said Izzie.

"Alright, but you really can't say anything to react in any way," sighed Abby she did want to talk to Izzie about it.

"I swear"

"He's your boss too though"

"Resident or Attending"

"Attending," confirmed Abby.

"Oh god it's not Shepherd or Burke is it?"

"No"

"Then who? Are they surgical?"

"Yes," said Abby who was getting bored of the guessing game, "It's Dr Sloan"

"Dr…..Sloan….Mark Sloan? Plastics?"

"Yeah, that one," said Abby getting up and going into the kitchen with the coffee mugs, leaving Izzie sitting on the couch with her mouth open.

"You slept with Sloan?"

"Well I'm not going to give birth to Jesus the second."

"But….Sloan come on Abby…"

"I know it was stupid….but there was just……."

"Was the sex really that great?"

"Yes," was all Abby said.

"But…Sloan? And he knows you're…..that he is the father?"

"Yeah he does. It was sort of an accident Alex blabbed, he didn't know. I told him I was getting rid of it and he thought I had but then I got mad at him for making me pick up his dry cleaning and I let it slip that I was still pregnant,"

"Then what happened?"

"I freaked out, yelled at him stormed out. And I avoided him like the plague all week so I haven't spoken to him since," said Abby.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea"

"You'll have to talk to him eventually," said Izzie.

"I know," sighed Abby.

"Are you on call tonight?"

"Yeah"

"You should do it then, when is exhausted from working all day then…."

"Oh I get it I can confuse him and get this whole thing over and done with"

"I doubt it will be that easy," said Izzie, "Good Abs when you screw up, you sure screw up"

"Thanks Izzie, I knew I could depend on you unwavering support and help," snapped Abby.

"You know you can, but still Sloan. You couldn't have picked anyone worse. Isn't he still after Addison?"

"Yeah," said Abby, "I'm so screwed"

"You sure are"

-----------------------------------------------

"Dr Bailey I need an intern," said Mark.

Abby groaned, Bailey had just given everyone else their assignments. He knew that, damn him.

"Abby."

"Alright," said Abby following Mark. She followed him into a patients room, but it was empty.

"Where is the patient?" asked Abby.

"They got discharged an hour ago," said Mark.

"I don't understand, why did you need an intern? To scrub the floors? Cook you dinner? What?" shouted Abby, Mark was just staring at her, "What? Speak!"

"I didn't need just an intern, I needed you. You know the intern that is carrying my baby"

"This again?"

"Yeah, this. It's not going to go away, we are having a baby"

"We? I didn't know you could give birth."

"Abby, will you please just grow up. We have to talk sooner or later"

"Well later suits me, never suits me even more"

"Too bad, this isn't just about you and what you want. This is my kid too"

"Arrrghhhh I wish I had never told you I kept it," groaned Abby, "No in fact I wish Alex had never told you I was pregnant in the first place."

"I had a right to know, I have rights……."

"Oh god. Seriously!"

"Why are you so against me being in my child's life? Its not as if I'm going to get down on one knee and insist we do this the old fashioned way, I just want to talk about this like adults."

"You really want to know why I'm against this? I don't want to bring a child into this world only for it to be abandoned and neglected."

"This again Abby. I would never abandon or neglect a child," said Mark.

"Yeah I'm sure that is what they all say," said Abby bitterly.

"You actually think I could hurt a child"

"Maybe not physically…."

"You think I'm capable of something like that?"

"Yes"

"Fine," shouted Mark flinging open the door in anger, "This isn't over"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Dr Sloan I…." Said Abby walking into an on call room, where she found Mark and Addison half naked.

"Abby…." Said Mark.

"Oh I…..uh it was just some forms…doesn't matter," mumbled Abby covering her eyes and leaving the room closing the door behind her.

"Abby, Abby," said Mark frantically a few minutes later.

"What?" said Abby, she didn't sound mad or upset which unnerved Mark.

"In here," he said pulling her into an empty exam room.

"What?" she repeated.

"About what you just….what just happened…"

"Dr Sloan…." Interrupted Abby.

"Mark," he snapped.

"Fine Mark, I don't care. I don't care who you sleep with or who you date," said Abby.

"Abby it was…."

"I said I don't care," she said.

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Mark frustrated by the way she was acting.

"There were some forms that needed your signature," said Abby.

"Right, what else? You wouldn't come looking in the on call room for me to sign a few forms," said Mark.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something personal, but it can wait until after our shift."

"What is it? Is the baby alright? Are you okay?"

"The baby is fine, I'm fine."

"Then what?"

Before Abby could answer him, Addison burst into the exam room.

"Dr Taylor," she said sternly, "I hope Dr Sloan is giving you the tirade you deserve for bursting into an on call room unannounced where two Attendings were…."

"Addison, give us a minute," said Mark.

"Dr Montgomery, I apologise for interrupting you and Dr Sloan that was rude and unnecessary…" said Abby.

"What you saw…."

"What you and Dr Sloan do in your private lives or your break is none of my business," interrupted Abby.

"And…"

"And I will not be spreading this around the hospital, like I said it's none of my or anybody else's business."

"Thank you Dr Taylor," said Addison professionally.

"No problem Dr Montgomery"

"You can go now," said Addison.

"Right," muttered Abby and left the room.

"Abby…" said Mark.

"I'll go and check on the post op patients Dr Sloan," said Abby leaving the room.

"Mark…" said Addison once Abby was gone.

"Look I know what you are going to say, it was a mistake we should forget about it and we shouldn't let it happen again," snapped Mark, he needed to know what Abby had to say.

"Actually…" said Addison but before she could finish Mark had stormed out, and gone after Abby.

---------------------------------------------

"Will you talk to me now?" asked Mark, his shift had finished and he had been waiting for Abby outside the locker room.

Abby turned to look at him. He was wearing jeans and a black fitted t-shirt, he was leaning against the wall with that McSteamy look on his face.

"Since you've managed to avoid me all day," he continued.

"Fine," said Abby rolling her eyes walking towards the elevator.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?"

"That won't be necessary, it won't take long," said Abby.

"Alright…."

"I wanted to apologise for before, I shouldn't have said that you would deliberately harm a child, psychologically or otherwise," said Abby.

"Okay, apology accepted. Was that it?"

"No," said Abby, "As far as I am concerned you can be as involved or uninvolved as you want with my baby"

"Our baby"

"Fine our baby"

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it," said Abby.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I realised that I was projecting my daddy issues onto you and that isn't fair. And I don't want to be the reason my baby grows up without a father, that is your choice to make not mine"

"Our baby is not going to grow up without a father, I am going to be there for you and them I mean it. Anything you want or need…" said Mark excitedly.

"Alright then," said Abby slowly, "I have an appointment with Dr Munch tomorrow afternoon."

"Dr Munch, from the private practice downtown?"

"Yes, I don't want the whole hospital finding out before I'm ready," said Abby.

"Alright, what time?"

"4pm, I have the day off. I know you don't so you don't have to come, I'll tell you how it went…."

"I'll be there"

"Okay. After my appointment I'm going to the chief, I have to tell him and probably Bailey. But I don't have to tell him who the father is…."

"Tell him," said Mark.

"Do I have to? I know they will find out eventually but I just don't want everyone gossiping about the intern that got knocked up by the attending," said Abby.

"Tell him, I'll come with you," said Mark, "the chief is discreet, he won't spread it round if you don't want to"

"Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes"

"Alright then, but I want it kept under wraps until I tell Alex. I need to tell him myself…"

"I can handle Karev"

"I don't care I'm telling him myself in my own time," said Abby firmly.

"Alright," said Mark, "But we tell the Chief and ask him to keep it under wraps until you tell Alex"

"Right"

"Okay then," said Abby, by now they were in the parking lot standing next to Abby's Mercedes, "I'll see you tomorrow at 3:45"

"I'll see you then," said Mark, "And by the way I'm not seeing Addison."

"Like I said before I don't care who you date or sleep with. As long as it doesn't interfere with the baby it is none of my business"

**Okay I don't normally write Author's Notes because i think they are annoying and I never read them, but I'm really not getting any reviews for this fic and it is quite demotivating so if you want me to continue PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At quarter to four Abby went to the clinic to find Mark already waiting for her outside. He watched her coming towards him she was wearing fitted jeans and a low cut red top, and fitted black jacket. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You're early?" she said surprised.

"I meant what I said, I'm going to be here for the baby and you. So yes I'm early," said Mark, "Should we go inside?"

"Well I doubt the doctor will come out here and do the sonogram"

"No need to be sarcastic Abby Gail"

"Abby Gail?"

"That is your name isn't it? Abby Gail Katherine Taylor"

"Yes but you can call me Dr Taylor, Dr Sloan," smirked Abby.

--------------------------------------------

"Okay, Miss Taylor you can go through," The receptionist said.

"Alright….wow….that was quick," said Abby just realising she was nervous.

"Are you okay?" asked Mark.

"Uh….yeah…. I guess," said Abby but he noticed her hands were shaking.

"It's okay, you don't need to be nervous, I'm right here with you," he said softly taking her hand in his.

"Okay, thanks," she said still freaked.

"Aright everything seems to be in order, you're 12 weeks along and everything seems to fine," said the doctor after Abby's exam.

"So everything looks normal?" asked Mark.

"It seems so," said the doctor, "Will you be wanting the tests for down syndrome, disfigurement, abnormalities…."

"Yes we do, run all of them," said Mark, noticing that Abby looked like she was going to puke. She was just lying on the exam table, silent and pale.

"Alright then, all that's left is the sonogram. This might be a little cold," Dr Munch said to Abby.

"Okay," she whispered.

Mark watched in awe, as an image of their baby came up on the screen. Mark just stared at it barely listening to the doctor. But when he looked at Abby he saw that she wasn't even looking at the screen but at the pictures on the wall behind it.

---------------------------------------------

"Abby we need to talk, I mean seriously talk," said Mark seriously when they left the clinic.

"Okay," she said, she knew he had noticed her behavior.

"In private, my place," he said.

"Alright," she said, "I'll meet you there"

------------------------------------------

"You took your time," said Mark, it had taken Abby half an hour longer to get to his apartment.

"Sorry, I was hungry so I went to get some food," she said holding up a bag of take out, "You want some, it's Chinese?"

"Sure," he said, "the kitchen is through there," he said pointing to the kitchen.

"I remember," she said.

"So what's up?" asked Mark as they sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with their food.

"What do you mean?" asked Abby not looking at him.

"You know what I mean, at the doctors you couldn't even look at the sonogram of your own baby," said Mark.

"I….don't know," said Abby uncertainly.

"You don't know. Abby we're going to be in each other lives for a very long time, shouldn't we at least trust each other, try and be friends," said Mark, "Come on Abby talk to me."

"It's nothing really," said Abby munching into her Chinese food.

"Abby…this concerns the baby and so it concerns me," said Mark, "I get the impression that you didn't have a happy childhood"

"That's an understatement," snorted Abby.

"Well my childhood wasn't great either, and I am terrified of inflicting something like that on our baby," said Mark.

"It's not that, I know you are not my father," said Abby.

"Then please just tell me what is bothering you."

"I don't know how to have a family"

"What?"

"I don't know how to have a family, I mean I left home when I was 15 and before that….well it wasn't a great environment for a kid," said Abby.

"What happened? Why did you leave when you were 15?" asked Mark.

"You really want to do this? Share our sordid family secrets?" asked Abby.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," grinned Mark.

"Are you sure? I mean I can trust you, not to…… It's not good"

"I will never say anything I promise, and mine isn't…good either," said Mark taking her hand in his again and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Okay," said Abby, "Well my dad he was a musician, smoked weed basically a lazy bastard with a temper. He used to beat me and my mum everyday, Alex tried to stop him but we soon learned that whenever he did try to do anything the beating was ten times worse and he got hit too."

"Why just…."

"I guess he was hoping for another boy, that and I look exactly like my mother," said Abby, "Anyway I got older, matured and suddenly he was…nice. I thought he was starting to like me even though I was a girl, because I had gotten straight A's for the third year in a row…."

"Oh god," said Mark pulling his arm around her shoulder he knew what was coming next.

"It started to get a little creepy, you know him making comments about my clothes and the way I wore my hair….."

"Are you okay? You don't have to…." Said Mark, Abby looked like she was about to cry.

"No I'm alright. Anyway one night I was in my bed asleep, when he crept into my room. He crawled into my bed and….."

"It's okay, it's alright," said Mark soothingly, stroking her hair, "Did he rape…."

"No, he didn't get that far, I freaked. I started screaming, managed to push him off me and I ran to the neighbors and called the cops. When they arrived I told them what happened, they went and spoke to my parents. I remember standing there when my mother lied….she told them that I was making it all up, that dad had been with her all night, they had been watching a movie in the living room all night. She knew, she knew what had almost done to me."

"I'm so sorry that's awful," said Mark holding her to him.

"Anyway I left home that night, and never went back," said Abby wiping her eyes.

A few minutes later, after Abby had calmed down she lifted her head from Mark's chest and teasingly said.

"Come on Sloan, I hope you're not going to hold out on me."

"No, I'm not," said Mark, "My story isn't that exciting. My dad left when I was a baby, my mum was a drunk. She started walking the streets, she brought back guys two, three times a night and locked me in my room, or in the bathroom it depended on whether we were living in an apartment with two bedroom or not that week. Anyway I met Derek in the 6th Grade, we were like brother and the Shepherd's became my family, I spent most of my time at their house. After Graduation me and Derek got an apartment and the last time I saw my mother was 2 years ago when I was on the front of the New York Times, she needed cash."

"You miss him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Derek," said Abby, she knew by the pain on his face.

"Yeah I do. He's my brother, I wish things were like they used to be…."

"But you love Addison, and she was his wife. You must have known you could never have both"

"I didn't really think to be honest."

"Let your pants do the thinking"

"I guess, but now….if I had to choose, I'd want my brother back"

"Our kid has no chance at being normal," said Abby, "We both have serious family issues."

"But we are going to learn from what they did wrong, and we will love this child so much. They won't want for anything, they will have the best of everything, and two parents around that love and care for them," said Mark placing his hand on Abby's stomach.

"I hope so"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Are you okay?" Mark asked when he saw Abby the next day, she had just finished rounds.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Have you talked to the chief yet?"

"I'm on my way now," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I don't mind, I want to come," said Mark.

"I'm sure. I told you I don't want the entire hospital knowing yet, so I go to the chief on my own and then I tell Bailey," said Abby irritably.

"You can't shut me out," said Mark.

"I'm not, you came to the scan yesterday. I just want to keep the fact that you are the father under wraps right now. I'm going to be the slut intern that got knocked up by the man whore attending, so excuse me if I want to put that off for as long as possible."

"Nice Abby, that is real nice," said Mark.

"Nothing but the truth," she snapped.

"Alright, alright. You go and tell the Chief on your own, but come and find me as soon as you're done," said Mark, ever since Abby got pregnant she was even more difficult than ever.

"Okay."

"How has your morning sickness been?" he asked, she had been sick the past 4 mornings.

"I haven't had any this morning," she said in a bored tone.

"What have you eaten for breakfast?"

"Decaff coffee….."

"And…."

"And nothing, I felt nauseas just thinking about food."

"You have to eat."

"And you have to stop worrying and let me decide when I eat and what I eat. I am a doctor too you know, I know what I have to do," said Abby.

"Alright, alright," said Mark holding up his hands in defeat. "But make sure you eat something, and if you need anything come and find me. And good luck with the Chief he is not going to be amused with either of us."

"I'm more afraid of Bailey and so should you be," smirked Abby.

"Oh I am, but she can't be much worse than you," said Mark, "Pregnancy has made you even more unbalanced"

"Unbalanced? What the hell do you mean by that?" she said raising her voice.

"I mean that you are slightly more high strung, and easily annoyed…. Um….I'm sorry," stuttered Mark.

"And you wonder why with you coming out with idiotic things like that. I am pregnant, pregnant. As in a human being is growing in my uterus….I am going to have to give birth TO A PERSON!!"

"If you really want to keep this under wraps, hadn't you better keep your voice down," said Mark looking round.

"I hate you," said Abby storming off, leaving Mark chuckling at her behavior.

-----------------------------------------

"You. I want a word," shouted Bailey to Mark later on that afternoon.

"Me? I have patients."

"It can wait," she said.

"Alright. So I guess you spoke to Abby?"

"My intern, my pregnant intern yes I did. And I want to know what the hell you were thinking, getting my intern pregnant?"

"Uh….."

"Is there something about my interns that you fools can't keep away from. First there is Shepherd and Grey, Yang and Burke, O'Malley and Torres…."

"Torres is a resident…." Said Mark bravely but the look Bailey was giving him silenced him.

"Shut up…"

-------------------------------------------------

"Do you know what abuse I have just had to put up with from your resident," said Mark to Abby. Both of their shifts had finished, they were heading out of the hospital.

"I have a good idea, she wasn't too happy with me either," said Abby.

"You know technically I am her boss….."

"Don't….it'll only make things worse. I just have to accept that I am on scut for the next few weeks. No x-rays, or more than 10 hour shifts. Great, just great."

"You have to look after yourself…."

"Oh I know, I can't have any fun. No beer, no tequila no alcohol. No caffeine, no sushi, no sex….pregnancy is a blast," moaned Abby.

"Well I could help with the….."

"Don't even go there Sloan," she snapped.

"Well well, if it isn't the happy parents to be," remarked Bailey, joining them at the nurses station.

"You say that like we are a couple, we are not. We never have been and never will be," said Abby.

"So you're the Virgin Mary about to pop out the next Jesus…."

"I have to go Dr Bailey," said Abby, "Sloan don't even think about following me!"

"She sure told you," said Bailey.

"Yeah doesn't she always. I couldn't have knocked up a blonde, a clingy besotted intern. No I have to get the unhinged Satanic intern pregnant," raged Mark.

"You did what?" said Derek who overhead.

"Um……."

"If you touched Meredith I swear……."

"It is not Grey," sniggered Bailey.

"Then who did….."

"Alex what are you doing get off me," they heard Abby whine as Alex pulled her by the arm back into the hospital.

"You swayed…." He said.

"I what? I did not sway," she insisted trying to break free.

"You did, and I thought you had a 10 hour a day rule, you've been here at least 16…."

"ABBY you said you arrived a few minutes before me," Mark interrupting having overheard them.

"I lied," she snapped, then tugged at Alex, "Let me go, you mangy…."

"So I guess now I know…." Smirked Derek.

"What do you know Shepherd? Sloan if you opened your big mouth…." Ranted Abby.

"Him?" shouted Alex, "He's the father"

"That dear I believe was you," smirked Mark right before Alex punched him, knocking him to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

_Him?" shouted Alex, "He's the father"_

"_That dear I believe was you," smirked Mark right before Alex punched him, knocking him to the ground._

**Chapter 11**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Abby, she had just yelled at Alex and now had come to see how Mark was.

"Suturing my face…."

"Oh please," said Abby rolling her eyes, "Give it here"

"I can do it, I did it before…."

"Yeah whatever…"

"I did"

"I didn't say you didn't."

"You implied it," huffed Mark, "And I am not letting an intern near my face…"

"Fine, I was only trying to help," shouted Abby flinging the needle and thread down.

"Abby I didn't mean…."

"I know exactly what you meant," she shouted, "Fine do your own face….I can see the nurses are already getting ready to throw their panties at the hot doctor stitching his own face."

"Abby…." Tried Mark again but she had already stormed out.

-----------------------------------------------

"Dr Bailey where is Abby….Dr Taylor?" asked Alex the next morning at rounds. Abby wasn't there, and she was really mad at him the night before, so he wanted to try and smooth things over with her.

"Dr Taylor has taken some leave," snapped Bailey.

"What? How long?"

"What am I her mother? Ask her yourself," snapped Bailey.

"Izzie…."Alex hissed.

"What?"

"Where is Abby? You saw her last night," he said keeping his voice down so Bailey wouldn't hear.

"I don't know where she is, and if I did I wouldn't tell you or Sloan," whispered Izzie.

"She's my sister."

"And if she wanted you to know she would tell you."

"Izzie please…."

"I don't know where she is, I took her to the airport….she didn't tell me where she was going just that she would be back in a few weeks when things had calmed down."

"The airport? Typical Abby….she always runs"

"Do you blame her? The entire hospital knows her personal business now thanks to you….you punched your boss, and the future father of your niece or nephew"

"He got my baby sister knocked up"

"She's a big girl now."

--------------------------------------------

"Dr Stevens, Dr Karev a word please," said Mark later that day.

"Yes Dr Sloan," said Izzie.

"Have either of you two seen or heard from Abby?" he asked, "She isn't at her apartment and hasn't answered any of my phone calls, pages or emails. She isn't here either."

"You have her email address?" Alex blurted out before she could stop himself.

"Yes, both of them," said Mark, "But that is irrelevant"

"I haven't even been to her apartment," grumbled Alex.

"You weren't sleeping with her," snapped Izzie.

This only caused Alex to glare more ferociously at Mark.

"When you two are quite done, do you know where Abby is."

"I'm sure if she wanted you to know she would have told you," said Alex.

"Oh God, I don't blame her for bailing…." Said Izzie exasperated.

"What do you mean bailing?" asked Mark.

"Look I'll tell you what I told him. I don't know where Abby is, I took her to the airport last night, all she said was that she would be back in a few weeks when things have calmed down."

"So….when?"

"I don't know how long is a few weeks," snapped Izzie.

"How long is a piece of string?" Mark snapped back.

"Look I don't care. But don't you think you two better sort things out…I mean you're going to be a Dad to this baby and you you'll be an Uncle… You can't be at each others throats forever, and you can either sort this out yourselves or Abby will do it for you."

**----------------------------------**

**Okay I know it was short, but the next chapter will be better its already half written and should be up in the next few days.**

**So in the meantime REVIEW!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Abby!" exclaimed Meredith, 2 weeks later. Abby had just come to Meredith's house after unpacking.

"Hi, is Izzie home?" said Abby.

"Uh yeah, in the kitchen."

"Oh Good, come on I brought presents for everyone," said Abby.

"Abbs," squealed Izzie, when she saw her.

"Hi…." Said Abby returning the hug.

"Wow.…why didn't you call? I would have met you at the airport…..you could have called before….Everyone was worried about you," said Izzie.

"Yeah I know sorry. It was just so relaxing, the days just got away from me," said Abby.

"Oh well it doesn't matter you're back now," said Izzie.

"Yeah," said Abby, then she realized there was other people in the room, "Hi George, Dr Shepherd."

"When we're not at the hospital it's Derek," he said.

"Look I'm having Sloan's kid and I still can't call him Mark…." Said Abby.

"Dr Shepherd is fine then," said Derek.

"I brought presents," said Abby.

"Ohhhhh gimmie," squealed Izzie clapping.

"Okay, you need to calm down or I will have to sedate you," said Abby.

"Sorry, it's just so great to have you back."

"It's great to be back….I think," said Abby, "Anyway here is your present." She said handing Izzie a package.

"Ohhhh, a Fijian cookbook," said Izzie, "It's has pages book marked Abby"

"I know, I went to Fiji and had the most amazing local dessert. It was like chocolate, spongy creamy, decadent…but light and yum."

"You want me to make you this then?"

"Yes please, I have been craving it since I got on the plane. If you can keep with enough supply to satisfy this baby, then…..if I need a surgery when it pops out you can scrub in….you can be godmother….hell you can be my "life partner" and raise the baby with me," babbled Abby.

"I don't think it will come to that," laughed Izzie, "but it will be cool to try some new."

"Thank you," said Abby, "I also got you a real present too"

"Oh it's beautiful thank you," gushed Izzie, as Abby gave her a necklace.

"And I didn't forget you lot either," said Abby.

Meredith got a bottle of Fijian tequila, George got a loud Fijian shirt (Hawaiian shirt but from Fiji), and Derek got a mug that said "Who's the Doc?"

---------------------------------------

"Hold the elevator," shouted Abby on her first day back, as she slid into the elevator.

"Oh….I think I would have preferred the stairs," she said, when she saw who was in the elevator. Derek, Mark, Addison and Meredith.

"Seriously…could this be any weirder?" Abby whispered to Meredith.

"When did you get back?" Mark asked stiffly.

"Yesterday afternoon," said Abby.

"You could have called me"

"I could have, but I didn't"

"How are you and the baby?" he asked.

"We're both fine. The baby started to move a few days ago."

"Move, did it kick?"

"No, more like a rolly poley into my ribs," said Abby.

"That's good then….normal," said Mark.

"Yeah, the maternity nurse said everything was fine…"

"Nurse? Why did you have to see a nurse?"

"Oh it was nothing…..I just ate a bad clam."

"Seafood, we talked about seafood…."

"Oh shut up…."

"Shut up?"

"Yeah shut up. You're not the one that's pregnant here I am…..I'm the one with the morning sickness and the damn cravings….So yeah I shouldn't have had the clam but I paid for it….so just shut up."

"He is right though, you really shouldn't take the risk with seafood or any food that might not be properly cooked or prepared," said Addison.

"Thank you Dr Montgomery I didn't realise that," snapped Abby.

"She was only trying to help….she was being nice, do you remember that Abby nice," snapped Mark.

"Sorry Dr Montgomery, this ass has made me crabby."

"That's perfectly understandable," said Addison, "And if you have any problems or questions, don't hesitate to come and see me."

"Thank you."

"So what is it just me that you are incapable of being civil to?" demanded Mark.

"Yes," said Abby slipping out the elevator.

-----------------------------------------

"So where were you?" demanded Alex in the locker room before rounds,

"Fiji," said Abby simply.

"And you couldn't call or tell that before you went."

"You punched our boss"

"Oh he is a lot more than a boss to you."

"He is my boss and unfortunately the father of my unborn child but that is it."

"So you haven't fallen for him?" said Alex, "Because that would be the biggest mistake you ever make. I know guys like Sloan and he will break your heart and leave you holding the baby."

"You're needed in the pit Karev," said Mark, not looking amused at all.

"Oh Dr Sloan….I didn't…."

"Pit," snapped Mark.

"I'm going….We'll talk later Abby," said Alex almost running from the room.

"Was there really any need for that?" Abby said to Alex.

"I think there was. I wouldn't leave you holding the baby you know"

"Whatever."

"I mean it. Everything he said I wouldn't do it to you."

"Look it is completely irrelevant anyway, I haven't fallen for you and I never will," said Abby.

"Alright then….Just thought I should clear that up."

"Consider it cleared up."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Did you hear?" Mark asked Abby after rounds.

"Hear what?" she asked. She was 4 and a half months pregnant now and the bump was definitely noticeable now.

"About the standstill."

"What standstill?"

"A patient is coming in with a record-breaking aneurysm in her brain, the chief is bringing in a specialist to help us," said Mark.

"Really? And you're happy about that? That the chief doesn't think you're up to doing the surgery yourself?" said Abby skeptically.

"You obviously haven't heard about the size of this thing, the guy the chief is bringing in is world-known."

"Impressive."

"Oh and the patient is pregnant, so we have to deliver the baby and clip the thing," said Mark. "And the Chief wants the best interns to scrub in. He asked us to bring one along to the meeting to meet the specialist, so he can pick one."

"Sloan, I want in." said Abby with that competitive look in her eye.

"I thought you might," smiled Mark.

"When is the meeting?" she asked.

"Three minutes," smirked Mark. "What makes you think I'm taking you?"

"Because if you don't, I will make your life a living hell for the next eighteen years," said Abby sweetly.

"Well you better hurry up then or we'll be late."

---------------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone, as I'm sure you've heard we have a very special guest with us, Dr. Gareth Hodge."

Applause filled the room, and a tall handsome man stood up. He was about 6 feet tall. He had gorgeous black hair that he wore short, even though it was short you could tell it was soft, the kind of hair you would never tire of running your hands through. He had a smooth chiseled face, and dark smoldering chocolate eyes. He also had what looked like a swimmers body, muscular but not too much so. He was undoubtedly a hottie.

"Alright, thank you everyone, it is a pleasure to be here…"

The meeting went smoothly, and they were all briefed on the patient.

"Okay, Dr. Taylor, Dr. Yang, you'll be scrubbing in," said Dr Hodge.

"I don't think so," said Abby. "After reviewing the patient's condition and history, I don't feel I have enough experience to scrub in on such an advanced procedure."

"Are you insane?" exclaimed just about everyone in the room.

"Dr. Taylor, this is an amazing opportunity," said the Chief.

"And I appreciate the chance, I just don't think I can do it," said Abby firmly getting up. She was almost at the door when Dr. Hodge spoke.

"Abby, don't do this, we both know you are more than capable of doing this," said Dr. Hodge.

"I'm not, I've only been an intern for a few months," said Abby.

"Abby…"

"I'm pregnant, Dr. Hodge, and after reading the patient's chart we all know that there is a very remote chance of that baby surviving. Maybe it's weak of me, but I can't deliver a dead baby," said Abby.

"You're pregnant?" said Dr. Hodge.

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, and now if you'll excuse me, I have patients," said Abby, turning to leave again.

"How far along are you?" he asked before she could leave.

By now everyone in the room was wondering what was going on between the two of them. There was something familiar about the way Abby and Dr. Hodge addressed each other.

"It's not yours. If it was, I would be a lot more pregnant than I am now," snapped Abby, forgetting where they were.

"How far along then?"

"18 weeks."

"It didn't take you long to find someone else."

"Took you even less time," she snapped.

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" said the Chief.

"You could say that I'm her husband," said Dr. Hodge.

"You are not," snapped Abby.

"We got married seven years ago Abby."

"Legally, we are nothing."

"Abby…can we do this somewhere else?" asked Dr. Hodge, looking round the room at the doctors all staring at them.

"No, we can't do this at all."

"Abby…"

"Oh hi, I'm late, I'm sorry," said Izzie bursting in, "I had a…Gareth, you're the specialist?"

"Nice to see you, Izzie," said Dr. Hodge pleasantly.

"You too," laughed Izzie. "Oh Abs."

"You want in on the standstill?" said Abby.

"Are you kidding? Yeah I want in," said Izzie.

"Take my place then, call it my divorce settlement."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"How did it go?" asked Abby, she was waiting outside the OR. Mark was the first one out.

"She didn't make it," said Mark.

"And her baby?"

"In the ICU, doesn't look good for him either," said Mark, leaning against the wall next to Abby.

"Him? She had a boy?"

"Yeah, a boy not even bigger than my hand."

"You will look after our baby if something happens to me, won't you?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

"Although I'm sure you could ask your husband."

"He is not my husband," sighed Abby.

"Then what? Come on, Abby you have to tell me. How could you not tell me you were married?"

"It didn't seem relevant. I left him, I left it all behind me. It has nothing to do with my life now."

"What happened?"

"My past doesn't matter."

"Please, I just want to know what it going on. What I'm getting stuck in the middle of."

"You're not stuck in the middle of anything."

"Abby…"

"He was my first love, we got together when I was 16. At first he didn't know I was only 16, then when I was 19 and we were on holiday in Hawaii we decided to get married. It was on the beach with some surfer in a hula skirt. We didn't find out that it wasn't legal until 2 years later."

"Why didn't you get married again?"

"I didn't see the need to change things, we were happy."

"You loved him?"

"I really did. But then 7 months ago I came home from a shoot early and found him and one of my make up artist screwing on the Italian dining room table," said Abby.

"And you haven't seen him since?"

"No I haven't. He has called, he calls a few times a week leaves messages. But I was done, and he isn't a part of my life anymore."

"I didn't know he still called you."

"There are a lot of things about me you don't know."

"Obviously."

"And I'm sure there are things about you I don't know."

"Addison had an abortion," he blurted out. "She was pregnant with my baby last year and she had a termination."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you love her."

"I don't think I do, at least not anymore."

"It's scary isn't it? When you find out how much you're feelings for someone has changed without you even realising it's happening."

"It is."

Abby and Mark were interrupted by the rest of the surgical team coming out into the hall.

"I'll see you later, Sloan," said Abby, getting up.

"You too, Abby."

-------------------------------------------

"You did an excellent job in there. There was too much damage when she came in, but at least you saved the baby," Addison said to Gareth later that day.

"Yeah, at least we managed that. And from what I hear you are the best Neo Natal specialist in the state, so I have every faith that the baby will pull through," said Gareth.

"I'll certainly do my best," smiled Addison. "How long will you be staying in Seattle?"

"It depends, I'm in talks with the Chief of surgery about a semi-permanent post," said Gareth.

"Semi-permanent?"

"I'm in a strange place in my life right now. I'm not really sure what I'm doing and where I want to be doing it," said Gareth.

"Oh…"

"But I'll be staying in Seattle for the next few months, at least."

"If you're free tonight, we could grab a drink and help you settle in," said Addison.

"Sure, I just have to do something first," said Gareth, spotting Abby coming out of the locker room.

"Okay, downstairs in 20 minutes?" said Addison.

"Okay," said Gareth, taking off in Abby's direction.

"Abby, Abby!" he called to her. He caught up to her and tugged her into a supply closet.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Abby wearily. She had been hoping to go home, crawl into bed and avoid seeing him.

"I just want to talk to you, I haven't been able to talk to you in so long."

"And you know why that is."

"Yeah I do," he sighed. "I'm sorry, it was so stupid…"

"I've already heard this, several times in your messages. You do know that stalking is illegal?"

"Why didn't you change your number then?"

"Why should I?"

"If you really didn't want me to be able to contact you, you would have changed your number."

"Why are you here? You hate doing standstills, and you certainly don't pick what interns scrub in. You hate interns, they're no better than nurses according to you."

"Well I heard my wife was here, and a surgical intern…"

"I'm not…"

"You are my wife, don't get technical now. You've been my wife for seven years."

"Not anymore."

"I was an idiot, I know that, but Abby…I love you."

"If you loved me, you would have kept your hands off Marianne."

"I know…I have no excuse for what I did. But it was only once, that time you…you saw…you… that was the only time I was ever unfaithful to you."

"One time too many," snapped Abby.

"I know but…this is us. We belong together, we have to be together, we balance each other out. I love you, I need you in my life. I can't enjoy anything without you."

"Too bad," said Abby harshly.

"Come back to me. Give me a second chance. I swear I'll never give you a reason to doubt me or leave ever again."

"Aren't you forgetting one major thing?" asked Abby incredulously.

"What?"

"The bump," said Abby pointing down to her swollen abdomen.

"Right," said Gareth, staring down at it.

"Not exactly what you were expecting. You probably thought I would be a mess and so glad to see you I would fall into your arms and we'd live happily ever after. You always were an arrogant ass, but then what surgeon isn't?" said Abby, more to herself than to him.

"How did that happen?" said Gareth quietly.

"Do you need a damn biology lesson? How the hell do you think it happened?"

"You always said you didn't want children, in fact you said it wasn't even possible for you to have any."

"I didn't think it was, and I didn't think I did want children. It was such a shock. I made the appointment, I went to the clinic but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't," said Abby, forgetting her anger. She could say anything to Gareth; he had been right by her side for 10 years, and knew her better than anyone.

"Who is the father?"

"None of your business," she snapped, coming back to her senses. How could she have let her guard down with him again so easily?

"Do you love him?" he asked painfully.

"No, we're not together. This was just an accident."

"Then I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care, come back to me…"

"Are you a complete idiot?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'm going to fix the biggest mistake of my life. Come back to me and we can raise the baby together."

"What?"

"You heard. We'll raise it, no one would even question that it was mine…"

"You are insane and I'm leaving. Move," commanded Abby, as Gareth was blocking the door.

"Just hear me out, Abby!"

"No. Move!"

"I won't give up."

"Get out of my way."

Gareth grudgingly moved and let Abby leave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Oowwwww fuck!" gasped Abby in pain. She had just stubbed her toe on the bed.

She had spent the night at Mark's apartment. After her talk with Gareth she had gotten herself into a state, and Alex wasn't home so she went to Mark's.

"Abby…Abby where…" grumbled Mark, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here, your bed just broke my damn foot," said Abby.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now. Thanks for letting me crash here."

"It's no problem, I'm glad you came here. You really shouldn't get yourself into such a state; it's not good for the baby."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Well you're okay, that's the main thing," said Mark, climbing out of bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," said Abby, pulling on her jacket.

"Okay, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Abby, puzzled.

"You showed up here last night, with just your car keys and then this morning you're standing here in a complete change of clothes, and this isn't the first time either. Do you have a stash here or something cause it's driving me insane."

"I keep clean clothes in my car. Sometimes I'm at the hospital for days at a time and I like fresh clothes everyday," said Abby.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," said Mark sheepishly.

"Anyway, I better be going I have pre-rounds."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll drive you."

"I have my car."

"I know, but you are not getting out of my sight today, not after last night. You really gave me a fright, I thought I'd have to take you to the hospital."

"I know, I'm sorry," sighed Abby. "I'm fine now though."

"I know, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

"I'm not a baby."

"I'm not saying you are. But I'm going to look after the baby growing inside you. So go and make some breakfast while I jump in the shower," said Mark, heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm not hungry," huffed Abby childishly.

"Don't start, you need to eat something," he groaned.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"And so are you. Oh and you're having a check up before your rounds this morning, no arguments," said Mark before he closed the bathroom door.

"I hate you."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well…how does it look?" Mark asked anxiously. Addison had just finished giving Abby her check up and ultrasound.

"Everything is fine, the baby is developing normally," said Addison.

"Oh good," said Abby. She was relieved, the way Mark was acting had her worried.

"Your blood pressure is a little too high though; it's not dangerous but we need to keep an eye on it. Try and avoid stressful situations," said Addison to Abby.

"I'll try," she said. "Thank you."

"Okay then, you can go," Addison as she started to tidy up.

"Happy now? Can I leave before I miss rounds?" Abby snapped at Mark.

"Yes," said Mark. "I was only being cautious. You could have lost the baby getting yourself into that state last night."

"So you've said, and I've apologized. It won't happen again."

Just as Abby and Mark were about to leave the room, Gareth came in.

"Dr Montgomery…" he started before he saw Mark. "Oh, it's the guy that got my wife pregnant." Addison had told him last night when they went for a drink.

"Well, doesn't gossip travel fast?" said Abby dryly.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Mark had slammed Gareth against the wall in a chokehold.

"Sloan!" shouted Abby.

"Do you have any idea what sort of state you got her into last night? You ever, ever do anything like that again and I will kill you!" said Mark dangerously.

"Mark, let him go!" yelled Abby.

"Just crawl back into whatever hole you came from!" said Mark, ignoring Abby.

"Not without my wife," gasped Gareth.

"You…"

"What the hell is going on?" said Alex, coming into the room. He was looking for Abby and had heard the commotion from the hallway.

"Alex, get him off!" said Abby, pointing to Mark and Gareth.

"Sloan, what the hell are you doing?" said Alex, prying Mark's hand from Gareth's throat.

"This guy…did something to Abby last night. She showed up at my door, shaking, completely freaking out. I thought she was going to do something stupid, she could have miscarried because of him," said Mark, looking like he was about to lunge at Gareth.

"I…" started Gareth.

WHAM!

But couldn't finish because Alex had punched him, knocking him to the floor.

"Alright! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" screamed Abby.

"Abby…" started Alex.

"No, I want the three of you to listen carefully because I am only going to say this once. Grow up. Gareth go home. Sloan stop suffocating me, I'm fine. And Alex…"

"What?" said Alex.

"Tell Bailey I'm going to be late for rounds," said Abby, then she dashed to the bathroom.

"Abby…"

"You lot stay here I'll go and get her," said Mark.

"No, the three of you grow up and I'll go," said Addison firmly. Neither of them were brave enough to argue with her.

-------------------------------------------------

Addison found Abby in the bathroom throwing up. She sat down beside her and held her hair out her face.

"Thank you," groaned Abby once she had finished. She was leaning against the cubicle wall.

"You're welcome," said Addison as Abby washed her face.

"Boys are stupid," she stated.

"I agree," said Addison. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Abby.

"Good, I meant what I said about your blood pressure, come and see me in a few days it could be an indicator of pre eclampsia," said Addison.

"I know," sighed Abby. "No stress. If it doesn't go down in a week, I'll be on bed rest until I give birth."

"Exactly, so don't let them bother you."

"It's my worst nightmare come true. My husband, my brother and the father of my baby all in the one room," laughed Abby.

"At least they care, there is nothing worse than no one caring."

"I guess, I know I'm lucky. They are just so damn annoying."

"I know. I have to go, I have some patients, but take all the time you need, I'll let Bailey know."

"Thank you Dr Montgomery."

"Come on then, little one, we better get up," Abby said to her bump after Addison had left.

----------------------------------

Once again thank you to my fabulous beta mystrymoviebrunette.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked Abby. He had found her down in the basement on the old gurneys, reading a medical journal.

"Much better, no thanks to you. What were you thinking? Punching Gareth?" said Abby. She didn't sound angry but she didn't sound too happy either.

"Sloan said you could have miscarried because of him," said Alex, feeling he had to defend himself.

"Sloan is a drama queen," stated Abby.

"I'm sorry," said Alex, sitting down next to her. "I just got angry…"

"You don't say!"

"I'm trying to be sincere here."

"Fine then, continue," said Abby, exasperated.

"Uh I apologised so…I'm done," said Alex.

"Well thank you dear brother, it was very touching," said Abby sarcastically.

"How did I not know you had a husband? Why didn't you tell me or anyone for that matter?"

"I don't know I just…didn't. I left him and moved here and then everything happened. It just didn't seem important."

"Oh come on, Abby."

"You didn't know me."

"What?"

"Before I came to this hospital, you didn't know me. You don't know anything about my life for the past 11 years. I was 19 young and stupid. I got married on a beach, it wasn't a big lavish affair."

"I know I haven't been in your life…"

"That is a bit of an understatement."

"Hey, the door swings both ways, you could have contacted me."

"You think I would call that house every again, that I would go within 100 miles of those people?" asked Abby incredulously.

"You mean your family?"

"They are not my family."

"Does that go for me too?"

"My family is you, Izzie and this baby," said Abby firmly. "Although in a weird way I'd have to say Sloan is as well. Scary."

"It sure is," said Alex.

"You're my big brother Alex. You're an annoying ass most of the time, but you're still my big brother. You used to protect me from Dad, take the blame when I did something wrong. You would clean up my cuts and bruises and sleep with me in the closet when I got scared. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to get in touch with you," said Abby sincerely.

"Me too," said Alex, putting his arm round Abby's shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should have told you about Gareth. I just wanted a fresh start."

"That's okay."

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"How bad did things get when I left?"

"Pretty bad. He landed Mom in hospital, 4 broken ribs and concussion. He went insane when she started to ask him about what he did to you. He just kept kicking her and I…couldn't do anything about it. She was unconscious," said Alex.

"Does it make me a bad person that I'm not sympathetic at all?"

"A little bit."

"Okay," said Abby.

"If you get upset or anything again, come and talk to me, not Sloan."

"I tried. You weren't home and you weren't here. Anyway Sloan isn't so bad, he can be an ass but he cares about the baby and so he looks out for me. Why do you think I haven't been in the pit for weeks?"

"That is so not fair. You, Yang and Grey get passes for sleeping with attendings, and Izzie she's just hot and blonde and perky… I should sleep with someone to get out of scut."

"Who? Bailey?"

"Oh Abby, don't!"

"Who else would have the power to keep you out the pit? Unless you're gay…or there is Dr. Montgomery."

"The She Shepherd?"

"She isn't a Shepherd anymore, and she's nice."

"Didn't you catch her and Sloan at it in an on call room?"

"Yeah."

"And you were okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're having his baby."

"I don't see where you are going with this. I have not fallen for Sloan, he is merely the father of my baby that is all."

"Good. I don't want my baby sister with someone like him."

"Why?"

"I know guys like him, I am a guy like him."

"Point taken."

"We should get back to work, Bailey will be going nuts," sighed Alex.

"Yeah we should," said Abby, getting up and started to walk away, "You coming?" she asked turning round to see Alex still sitting on the gurney.

"Yeah. You do know I love you Abby. I know I'm an ass, but I'm only trying to look out for you. You're my baby sister."

"I know, now come on, big brother."

--------------------------

A few people were asking me to write in an Abby/Alex chapter so here it is.

Thanks also to my angelic beta mystrymoviebrunette, thanks to her and her quick beta-ing I can update fast!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Abby stepped onto the elevator, going up a floor to where Burke was. She had to give him some test results for a patient. Standing there was Gareth.

"I'm sorry," said Gareth sincerely.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I heard, I just wanted to double check," said Abby dryly.

"I am sorry though. I didn't mean to upset you, or cause any harm to you or the baby."

"Apology accepted," sighed Abby. She couldn't hate him. She had tried, but she couldn't hate Gareth. She had loved him too much for too long for her to ever hate him. She knew him too well, and knew that he was good man.

"I should have known better."

"No harm done," said Abby. "How is your face?"

"A little sore, that guy can sure throw a punch," said Gareth, touching the black eye that was forming. "One of Dr Sloan's lap dogs?"

"My brother, Alex."

"Brother? That was your brother?"

"Yeah, that was Alex," said Abby. Gareth had seen an old picture of Alex, but had heard little about him.

"I wouldn't have recognized him."

"You wouldn't, you saw a picture of him when he was 6 and you saw that 8 years ago, I'm surprised you remember" said Abby.

"I guess. You doin' okay seeing him again?"

"Yeah I am." Just then, the elevator opened on her floor.

"Where you off to?" asked Gareth, following her.

"Dr. Burke wants this patient's labs," said Abby.

"Let me see, what did you get?" said Gareth playfully as he took the results out of Abby's hand.

"Hey, give it back!" she protested, reaching out and trying to snatch back the test results from Gareth.

"Oh this is good, mind if I tag along?"

"Yes."

"Too bad I outrank you," he smirked. "And don't pout dear, you'll get wrinkles."

"I hate you, you know that, right?"

"You don't hate me dear."

"Oh I do."

"Come on now, you're being childish," said Gareth.

"You're poaching my patient!"

"You can still scrub in."

"That is so not the point," said Abby, crossing her arms.

"Then what is it?"

"Mmmph…"

Suddenly without warning, Gareth picked her and flung her over his shoulder.

"Ahhhhh! You idiot put me down!" she shrieked.

"What? I'm helping a damsel in distress," he laughed.

"You're abducting me," laughed Abby.

"This is a hospital, please conduct yourself with decorum, and do not act like 5 year olds," said the Chief sharply, his voice piercing the air. He had just come out of Abby's patient's room.

"Oh, sorry sir," said Abby meekly, then hissed at Gareth. "Put me down, you moron!"

"Oh right," said Gareth as if it had only just occurred to him to put her down.

"What the hell is going on out here?" said Mark dangerously. He had been with a patient when he had heard Abby squeal.

"Oh, the hot married couple were having some foreplay out in the hall, and now we've all gathered round to watch," said Christina. Half the surgical staff were watching them now.

"Yang, don't you have work to do," snapped the Chief.

"Yes, sorry sir," said Christina, going back into the patient's room.

"Taylor, have you got Ms. Connor's labs?" said Burke.

"Yes, they're right here," said Abby as she snatched the results out of Gareth's hand.

"Alright then, lets get back to work," said Burke.

"I'd like to take a look at your patient, if you don't mind," said Gareth.

"Of course not, we'd be grateful for any input you can give," said the Chief before Burke could refuse.

"Chief, we have this one," protested Burke.

"Dr. Hodge is a world known surgeon and any help he can give will be gratefully received until I can get him to sign a contract," said the Chief.

"A contract? No way, not happening," Abby shouted, forgetting that she was talking to the Chief. "It's bad enough Sloan and Alex working together without adding him to the mix. NOT GOOD FOR MY DAMN BLOOD PRESSURE!" During that whole last sentence, she had been pointing angrily at the veins on the inside of her wrist.

"Uh…um," stuttered the Chief. He wasn't sure how to cope with an emotional, angry, pregnant intern.

"Abby, calm down," sighed Mark. He was getting used to her little outbursts.

"Don't you tell me what to do! This is all your fault!" ranted Abby.

"My fault…?"

"You and your damn penis. It should come with a warning label: will give you one hell of a good time, but if it knocks you up then you'll turn into a raving loon, especially if you're already a little psycho and in a loon situation," she continued to rant.

"A little long for a caution label," said Gareth painfully, looking anywhere but at Abby.

"It'll fit," said Mark cockily.

"ARRGHHHH!" she screamed, looking from Mark to Gareth and back. "You two are IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Your blood pressure…" started Mark, turning his attention back to Abby.

"…is skyrocketing," finished Abby.

"Come with me," said Mark, taking her by the hand.

"Alright…" said Abby stupidly. She let him lead her to an empty on call room.

"What the hell are you thinking? Do you want to lose our baby? Are you doing this on purpose?" he shouted at her.

Abby slapped him so hard that the sound echoed round the room. Then she sat down on the bed and burst into tears.

"Abby…Abby…what are you doing?" asked Mark awkwardly. He could handle her when she was screaming. But crying. He couldn't handle that.

"I'm being weak and a big blubbering mess," she said, trying to stop the tears.

"I didn't mean to yell…don't cry," he said, patting her uncomfortably on her shoulder.

"What the hell…" said Gareth, bursting into the room and seeing Abby in tears. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing…"

"Obviously something," said Gareth angrily, as he walked over to Abby. Abby never cried, never. In ten years he had seen her cry once, and that was the day she left him.

"I…I…"

"Just shut the door on your way out," he said sharply to Mark. Then he pulled Abby to her feet and wrapped his strong arms round her. He whispered softly to her. "It's going to be okay, I've got you. You're going to be fine…"

"Abby…" Mark tried again.

"I told you to leave," said Gareth, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Can't you both just stop?" said Abby, her head still buried in Gareth's chest. "Can't you just stay away from each other or be civil? I can't take this much longer."

"Abby…" said Gareth.

"No, don't Abby me," she said, pulling away from him. "You say you love me and want me back…"

"I do…"

"If you ever loved me, you'd stop wreaking havoc on my already fucked up life. I have a brother who hates the womanizing bastard that got me pregnant who happens to be our boss. They can't be around each other without fighting. But I have to keep the peace between them, because my baby deserves to know their father, despite his faults, and I need my big brother. So that I can just about handle. But now you show up and suddenly there are three of you that can't be in the same room without something happening. I can't keep the peace, that is more Izzie's thing. I cause trouble, not prevent it. I am already feeling pretty emotional, fat, bloated and in general like shit. So you have to stop…"

"Sorry Abs," said Gareth meekly.

"Yeah, sorry," said Mark.

"Thank you."

'_He wants her back. What about the baby? Will she move away? Will I even get to see my kid? She can't move away…I'm used to having her around, crazy or not'_ thought Mark.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I heard you a had a little psycho turn earlier," Alex said to Abby. They had just scrubbed out of surgery with Dr. Shepherd.

"Yeah, I did," groaned Abby.

"I heard that you yelled at the Chief," said Derek as he pulled his cap off.

"I did," Abby groaned again. "I can't control the damn hormones. How bad is it?"

"Let's just say that thanks to you almost every guy in this hospital is considering a vasectomy," said Alex.

"Oh great," muttered Abby.

"I heard you kicked Dr. Sloan's ass," said Derek. He loved seeing Mark put in his place.

"It wouldn't be the first time, he's her bitch these days," laughed Alex.

"And yet you still can't get him to let you scrub in, in any plastics case," snapped Abby.

"And he only lets you scrub in because you're a pain the ass, and you whine."

"I _don't_ whine!"

"Alright children, behave," said Derek.

"I'm going to take the patient down to recovery," said Abby.

-------------------------------------------

Abby took the patient down to the recovery wing. Izzie and Mark were already there with another patient.

"How did the surgery go?" Izzie asked Abby.

"A little bleeding, so we have to monitor him over the next few days," said Abby, as she put the patients chart in the end of the bed pocket.

"Okay," said Izzie. "You still okay for crib shopping this afternoon?"

"Yeah. Although I don't see what the rush is, I don't even have a place to put the damn thing," said Abby.

"You don't know how long it will take to find the perfect crib," said Izzie excitedly.

"It's a crib," moaned Abby. "It's just a cage the baby sleeps in."

"You're buying a crib?" asked Mark, looking up from the chart he was looking at.

"Yeah, we're crib hunting, house hunting, shower planning, baby proofing," moaned Abby. "And I'm ready to kill myself any day now."

"You're moving?" asked Mark. How had he not have known this?

"My building isn't exactly baby friendly, so yeah I'm looking for somewhere else," said Abby.

"I'll…uh just be going," said Izzie.

"What is your problem?" asked Abby. What was he getting so mad about?

"You didn't tell me."

"You didn't ask." Abby countered, staring him straight in the eye.

"I shouldn't have to, you have to tell me stuff like that."

"What's the big deal? I'm not going to be moving far, just out of my building."

"You should still have told me," sighed Mark.

"Okay, maybe I should have. I'm sorry, as soon as I find a place I'll tell you. Hell, you can even visit!" said Abby.

"There's an opening in my building," said Mark.

"Your building is just like mine, it's not baby friendly…"

"It has an elevator and I can help with the baby more."

"Yeah and when the baby is older and goes to surprise Daddy, she'll find you doing the scrub nurse on a sex swing in the dining room."

"A sex swing in the dining room?" laughed Mark.

"What?"

"Well at least you think I'm going to stick around now," said Mark as an afterthought. "Let me come crib shopping."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Abby.

"Well I'm going to need a crib at my place too, we might as well get the same one…"

"You need a crib at your place? Why?" asked Abby, realising that they hadn't really talked about custody arrangements when the baby was born.

"Where do you think the baby is going to stay when you're working nights? I actually have almost normal working hours," said Mark.

"I…haven't really thought about it."

"I have and I think if we hire a part time nanny, we can manage child care around both our schedules."

"Oh…"

"You looked freaked out now."

"I am freaked out. We're going to have a baby, an actual real life baby," said Abby, the realization just hitting her. It suddenly just seemed so real.

"What did you think we were having a cartoon baby?"

"Shut up, Sloan!"

"There is no need for that," laughed Mark.

"Well I just realised… I mean I know I'm pregnant… but a human being. What if it's ugly?"

"What?"

"Ugly babies freak me out! I mock parents with ugly babies," said Abby. She was completely serious and freaked out. Mark was still laughing at her. "Stop laughing at me!"

"You're completely insane, you know that right?"

"I am aware of that!" snapped Abby. "But still!"

"Okay, look in the mirror!" said Mark, spinning Abby round to look in the mirror on the wall. "Look at us!"

"What about us?"

"If we were blondes we would be Ken and Barbie. We are hot, this baby is not going to be ugly…" said Mark, getting a little distracted. From his angle, he could see down Abby's scrubs a little.

"If you ever want to have anymore children, you will move your eyes right now…" warned Abby.

"I was looking at the bump…"

"Sure you were," said Abby, moving away from him.

"Give me a break, I haven't had sex in 4 months," he moaned.

"I haven't had sex since… well since the last time we… that is longer than you!" said Abby furiously. "I am pregnant and sexually frustrated and my husband is wandering the halls proposing to me. So you don't get to use that excuse!"

"Are we still talking about me looking at your boobs?"

"Sloan!"

"Why can't you call me Mark?"

"Tell you what, in a few months I'll call you Daddy." Abby retorted

"Are you going to get back with Gareth?" asked Mark thoughtfully.

"Where the hell did that come from?" said Abby, completely thrown.

"You said he proposed again. I'd like to know if my baby is going to have a step-father before they are born."

"No, I'm not getting back with him," said Abby. She had been thinking about it for days now. She just couldn't trust him again. Not to mention she was falling for Sloan, so she was pretty much screwed.

"Good," said Mark simply.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

FIVE MONTHS LATER

At full term, Abby was due to give birth any day now and was on maternity leave. Gareth had gone back to San Francisco when Abby had told him that she would never be able to come back to him.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" George hissed. Abby was up in the surgical floor, everyone knew she was not supposed to be there, at any time. It was difficult enough to convince her to take maternity leave.

"Relax Georgie, I have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery. I'm allowed to be here," said Abby.

"Oh right, well here, let me help," said George, all but pushing Abby into a wheelchair.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" demanded Abby indignantly.

"You are could go into labour at anytime," said George urgently.

"Oh relax, Bambi…" said Abby, trying to get up out of the wheelchair, but George pushed her back down. "What the hell…?"

"You…you are staying in that chair and…that is final," said George nervously, there wasn't a single member of the surgical staff that wasn't afraid of Abby by this point.

"Which one?" said Abby dangerously.

"Uh…huh…what?" stuttered George.

"Which one of them sent you?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"If it was either Alex or Izzie, don't do their dirty work for them. They're off screwing in the on-call room…"

"What? No… no they're not," laughed George unnaturally.

"I can assure you they are. They've been sleeping together for 5 months… Izzie loves him… Alex is… well, just dense," said Abby.

"So they… sent me to…"

"They sent you to look after the Devil while they had secret sex, yes," said Abby. She hated being looked after so she might as well get Alex and Izzie in trouble.

"I hope you are not abusing my intern," said Mark, coming out of a patient's room.

"No, Alex and Izzie are the one taking advantage of George's good nature," said Abby in a transparent attempt to blame-shift. "You should let him scrub in on an awesome case, instead of them."

"I'll do that," said Mark, then said harshly to George. "O'Malley, burn victim in room 1213. You can assist in the skin graft."

"See, does that make it worth forcing me into this contraption?" said Abby to George.

"Yes, yes it does. Thank you, thank you, Dr. Sloan," bumbled George, taking the chart from Mark and going to the patient's room.

"Alex and Izzie need to be punished severely," Abby muttered darkly.

"And why is that?" laughed Mark as he wheeled Abby towards Neo Natal.

"They get to have amazing on-call room sex while I have to carry this thing about in my uterus all day," said Abby, pointing down to the bump.

"That 'thing' is our child."

"This thing," said Abby aggressively, pointing down to her swollen stomach, "has well over stayed it's welcome." She looked down angrily at her stomach and started lightly poking it. "TAKE THE HINT AND GET OUT!"

"Stop yelling at the fetus, dear, the nurses are looking at us," said Mark, although he couldn't help but smile. Abby was adorable when she was insane, in his opinion at least. Everyone else just looked disturbed.

"I don't care. Do you hear me? I don't care!" Abby ranted. "I am fat, bloated and…yucky."

"It's called being heavily pregnant," sighed Mark.

"And it's all your fault."

"I know."

"You're not even born yet and already you're annoying me," said Abby as she continued to poke her stomach. "Stop kicking me!"

"Can you try and be normal just for a little while? Addison already thinks you're a little nuts," Mark whispered into her ear as they went into Addison's exam room.

"Oh, and we couldn't have dear Addison thinking the knocked-up intern is a little nuts, now can we?" said Abby viciously.

"Don't worry about it Abby, I can only imagine how uncomfortable you must be," said Addison.

"See, not everyone thinks I'm a crazy lady!" Abby hissed at Mark.

"Yeah they do!"

"I hate you!"

"Shut up and get your ankles in the stirrups," said Mark.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Abby told him, her voice suddenly light and joking.

"Oh dear. You do know you two fight like an old married couple?" said Addison.

"We know," chorused Abby and Mark. That is all they had heard for nine months.

----------------------------------------------

"Go straight home Abby. I mean it," said Mark after their check up.

"I know," she snapped.

"Karev," barked Mark. Alex was standing at a nearby nurses station, reading a patient's chart.

"Yeah," said Alex, looking up. "Abby, how was your check up?"

"Hellish and agonizingly long," said Abby. She was still stuck in the stupid wheelchair.

"Make sure she gets home all right," said Mark.

"I am a big girl, I can get home myself," protested Abby. "And Alex is working, his shift doesn't end for another 3 hours."

"He is my intern and he does as I say," said Mark sharply.

"You're an ass!"

"Karev…"

"What does he get out of babysitting me?"

"He makes sure you get home safely, and you don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

Abby and Mark's quarrelling was interrupted by Alex wolf-whistling.

"Okay, time out!" Alex shouted. "Fine I'll take Abby home."

"Alex…" protested Abby. She was in the middle of making a point, and she just gave up.

"Oh hush…" he said, wheeling her away.

"Hey, take me back right now!" Mark heard Abby protest all the way down the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Dr. Sloan!" said Alex urgently.

Mark was about to operate on a patient. He was already in the OR and Alex was at the door.

"Karev! I told you to take Abby home!" shouted Mark. He hated getting interrupted in the OR.

"Her water broke downstairs! She's in labour!" said Alex.

"WHAT?" shouted Mark, storming from the OR into the scrub room. He yanked off his mask and barked at a nurse, telling her to page the Chief to continue the surgery. "What the hell are you doing here? Who is with her?"

"Izzie and Meredith are with her, she sent me to get you!" said Alex.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on!" said Mark, half way out the door.

"Uh…" Alex said uncertainly, stopping Sloan for a moment. "Just a suggestion… you might want to put on a cup."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Abby is… insane and in agony. If you want to protect your tool, then trust me. She already got O'Malley and he screamed like a little girl."

"Right… tell her I'll be there in two minutes," said Mark, making a run for the locker room.

"Smart move," said Alex.

------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell have you two been?" shouted Abby once Alex and Mark eventually made it to her room.

"I was in surgery, but I'm here now," said Mark, grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Abby, looking down at their hands.

"This is how the father is usually positioned," said Mark.

"I don't want to hold you hand. Why would you ever think that I would… AHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Abby, as she got another contraction.

"Owwwwwwwwww Abby!" whined Mark as she crushed his hand.

"See you don't wanna hold my hand now, do you?" said Abby as Mark snatched his hand away. "And what are you all doing in here?"

Mark, Alex, Meredith, Izzie and George were all in Abby's room.

"Uh… um… we brought you up," Alex said timidly, still afraid of his baby sister.

"Well, it's going to be a while until this thing makes an appearance. So get back to work or I'll page Bailey," Abby threatened. None of them looked very convinced. "I will."

Meredith, George and Izzie all started to shuffle out of Abby's room.

"Oh Izzie, could you go to my place and get my bag?" asked Abby.

"Uh… sure," said Izzie.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here it comes!" said Addison, struggling to be heard over Abby's screams. She had been in labour for 6 hours, throughout which Mark had been verbally and physically abused. Alex had been right about the cup, Abby had threatened to castrate him more than once. In fact, she had almost got her hands on a scalpel thanks to Christina. Mark was still with Abby, and so was Alex and Izzie.

"I can see its head," said Mark in awe.

"At least it has one then," screamed Abby in agony.

"Just one big push, come on Abby," shouted Mark.

"I can't… I can't push… I want a caesarean NOW!"

"Come on Abby, you're doing great! Just one more push!" shouted Mark.

"I am never doing this again!" she screamed as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Here he is," said Addison, scooping the newborn in a blanket as she whisked him off to be examined.

"Where did it go?" panted Abby, still a little out of it.

"It's okay, Addison is just checking him over," said Mark, trying to soothe her.

"Him? It's a he?" she asked, still frantically looking for her baby.

"It's a boy, we got a boy," said Mark, kissing the top of her head.

"Is it ugly? Don't show me him, if he's red and wrinkly. Ugly babies scare me…"

"He's beautiful, looks just like his mummy," said Mark, stroking Abby's hair.

"I want to see him, let me see him," she pleaded.

"Here he is," said Addison, handing the baby, wrapped up in a blanket, to Abby. "He's perfectly healthy, congratulations."

"Oh, it's not awful, it isn't a demon child," whispered Abby, looking at the baby in awe.

"He's is not an it, he's a boy. A baby boy… wow look, there he is," said Mark amazed by the little baby in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off his son.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Baby Boy Sloan was now 5 hours old and Abby was asleep in her room. Mark had taken the baby to the OR gallery.

"This is where we operate, but nobody is there right now. But pretty soon there should be a Bowel reconstruction, and I think Dr. Bailey performing it. Dr Bailey is the one about the same height as you, but scary as hell. Oops, don't repeat that word. Anyway, Dr. Bailey likes babies though. You wanna stay and watch a bowel reconstruction?" said Mark gently, as he held the baby in his arms looking down at the empty OR.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Derek, coming into the gallery, carrying a pile of reports. He had come up to the gallery to finish them.

"I brought this little guy up here to see his first OR," said Mark, not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Aw… isn't he adorable?" said Derek kindly.

"He is," said Mark proudly.

"He looks just like you when you were a kid," said Derek, smiling.

"I know but he has Abby's eyes," said Mark, sitting down next to Derek.

"How is she doing?"

"Good. She's sleeping right now," said Mark. It was weird he and Derek hadn't talked properly since the night he caught him with Addison, but all that seemed to be forgotten in that moment. "She offered to let him have a paternity test."

"Are you going to do it?"

"No. I don't need to. Look at him, he's mine. I trust Abby, if she says there was nobody else, then there was nobody else," said Mark. "It's so surreal to be sitting here holding him. It scares the crap out of me, to be responsible for this little life. To feel such an overpowering feeling of love and knowing that my only job in this world now is to protect him."

"Must be scary, especially for you."

"It is. But it's good scary," said Mark thoughtfully. He still couldn't take his eyes off his son, he was completely mesmerized by him.

"You're lucky," said Derek simply as he got up. "Don't screw it up."

The tone of Derek's voice was the same he used to use when things were good between them, like they had all the time in the world to pal around and tease each other. Mark looked up from the baby for the first time, and met Derek's eyes. He gave Mark a warm smile, as if to say that he was really happy for him. And, for just a moment, Mark had some hope that they could be friends again. Maybe not like before, but something. Which gave him all the hope in the world.

"I won't."

------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where did you two get to?" Abby asked sleepily as Mark brought the baby back into her room. She didn't want him to sleep in the nursery with the other newborns, it always gave her the creeps how they were all facing the same direction towards the window like robots.

"I took him to see his first OR," said Mark, as he gently placed the sleeping baby in the cot.

"Did he see anything good?" asked Abby, sitting up and peering into the cot, checking on the baby.

"No, it was empty. I just wanted to show him one," said Mark, sitting on the chair next to Abby's bed.

"Okay," she said, painfully shifting position.

"Are you alright? Do you need anymore painkillers?"

"No I'm okay. It's mostly discomfort, that tends to happen when you push a baby out of your vagina 5 hours ago," winced Abby.

"Sorry, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" laughed Abby painfully.

"Yeah," said Mark, smiling at her.

"We're going to have name him," said Abby. They hadn't even discussed baby names. They had tried to talk about it before but they had ended up arguing and Mark had the book of baby names thrown at him. "And if you suggested Mark Sloan the second, I will maim you beyond recognition. I know how much you like that pretty face of yours."

"Okay, but he gets my name, right?"

"Okay."

Two hours later they finally decided on the name Joseph Alexander Sloan.

------------------------------------------------------

"You need to rest," said Mark after they had finally decided on the name.

"You're right, I am so exhausted," said Abby. It had been surprisingly draining arguing with him over the name.

"If it's okay with you, I'm going to stay here tonight. I just want to be here when the nurse comes to check him over again," said Mark. The truth was he just didn't want to be too far away from them, either of them.

"Okay," mumbled Abby, half asleep already.

She couldn't have been asleep for more than ten minutes when she woke up to find Mark lying in the bed next to her.

"What are you doing?" mumbled Abby.

"The chair is uncomfortable," he said. "Scoot over."

"I just gave birth," protested Abby, but she scooted over anyway.

"I'm not asking you to sleep on the floor."

"Well… good," said Abby. She was having trouble arguing with him properly when he was so… close and he was being so nice. She loved having him beside her, it made the whole being a parent thing not so scary.

"Good night, you were incredible today," said Mark gently. He wasn't looking at her, just staring up at the ceiling.

"I know," was Abby's smart remark.

Mark just chuckled, he should have known she could say that.

"Thank you," said Abby as she rested her head on his shoulder. Although he was surprised at first, he rested his head on top of hers and pulled his arm round her waist.

"For what?"

"For being here today, for being so patient. And thank you for being there for the past nine months even when I was a little psycho, and hit you and threw things at you. Just thank you for being here for everything. I don't think I could have done it all without you."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

Mark planted a soft kiss on the top of Abby's head, taking in the sweet smell of her hair as he did. She shifted a bit, and looked him right in the eye. For a moment, they just looked at each other, soaking in the comfort they were able to draw from one another. And for the quickest instant, they both felt like all was right with the world.

"Goodnight, Mark."

"Goodnight, Abby."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

"Mark, where are the diapers?" asked Abby.

She and Mark had just brought Joseph home to Abby's from the hospital. Abby was going through the bags, making sure they had brought everything.

"They should be in the bag," said Mark, lifting Joseph out of the carrying car seat.

"I can't find them! I need diapers!" said Abby, panicking.

"It's alright calm down, I stocked the nursery yesterday. Diapers, wipes, diaper bags, everything a baby needs, according to Izzie anyway. So stop panicking," said Mark calmly.

"Okay… okay," said Abby, taking a deep breath. Unsurprisingly, Mark had been the calm parent since the birth, Abby freaked out every twenty minutes. "And you got the right ones, not the cheap yucky ones that will bring him out in a rash?"

"I got the right ones," Mark assured her.

"Good… god, I'm such a mess," groaned Abby.

"It's fine, you're a first time mother. You're meant to freak out and make sure you're doing everything right, it's normal."

"Oh great, the one time in my life I'm considered 'normal' and I'm freaking out," Abby retorted.

"Calm down, you're doing fine," said Mark, kissing the top of Abby's head.

"That is easy for you to say," said Abby, taking Joseph from Mark. "You are Mr. Super Dad. Are you sure you don't have a brood of children hidden away somewhere?"

"I'm sure," chuckled Mark.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Abby had just put Joseph to bed, his crib was in Abby's room in case he got up in the middle of the night. He had gone down easily, considering it was his first night out of hospital.

"I have a skin graft at 5am, I should go home and get some sleep," said Mark reluctantly. He really didn't want to leave Joseph or Abby, he hadn't left either of them for more than an hour since the birth.

"Oh… um… right of course you do," said Abby, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to stay?" said Mark, almost pleading with her to say yes.

"I'm fine, you should go," said Abby. "You need to go home and… leave… just me and the baby… all alone… by myself…"

"I should stay," said Mark firmly. "I can go and get some clothes and stuff and be back in twenty minutes."

"No don't be silly, you have surgery at 5am and Joe gets up every hour to be fed. Your apartment is quiet… you can sleep… it's going to be a madhouse here tonight…" babbled Abby.

"I'm staying," said Mark firmly. "Do you want me to bring back some take out?"

"No, you need to go to your place. I'm going to be left alone with him at some point…" said Abby, almost determinedly.

"But not tonight… tonight is the first night… we'll get through it together," said Mark, pulling Abby to him and hugging her.

"Okay, but tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow night, I will stop by after work and then I will go home," said Mark, knowing that Abby would never admit to being afraid of being left with the baby.

"Okay then," said Abby quietly, clinging onto Mark.

--------------------------------------------

"How much more can something so small eat?" groaned Mark, Joseph had been up every hour on the hour to be fed.

"Ugh again, it's easy for you to say, he isn't eating out of your breasts," moaned Abby. "And scoot over."

Somehow Mark had ended up in Abby's bed. He said it was to help her with Joseph, but he had just lay there and moaned only getting up to change his nappy when Abby had refused to do it again.

"Does it hurt?" asked Mark.

"You are a doctor, you know how breast feeding works," grumbled Abby.

"In theory yes, but I have never had the pleasure of actually seeing it. You don't let me watch."

"Why on earth would you want to watch that?"

"At this point, boobs are boobs," said Mark. "No sex for 6 months does not make me a happy bunny."

"How the hell do you think I feel about it? At least you can go and have sex, I can barely sit down."

"By the I was finished you couldn't do that either," said Mark slyly.

"Go to sleep or I will murder you and blame it on post-natal depression."

"Motherhood has definitely softened you," Mark retorted.

"Shut up or you can sleep in the spare room."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Joseph was now 6 weeks old. Mark had spent every night at Abby's house since he was born. Joseph was now the spitting image of Mark but with Abby's dark eyes and long dark eyelashes. Abby had brought him to the hospital for his 6 weeks check up.

"Abby, you can't leave me with the kid," protested Alex. He loved his new nephew, but he still wasn't a baby person, and hadn't ever been left alone with one.

"It's ten minutes, tops. I have to go to my check up," said Abby irritated. "Just page Izzie to help you, but keep your damn scrubs on."

"What about Sloan? Where is he?" said Alex, holding the baby at arms length.

"In surgery," snapped Abby. "Just do it!"

Abby took Joseph and put him in his baby carry seat.

"Just leave him in there, he should fall asleep. Don't touch him or speak to him. Oh, just try and not kill him," said Abby.

"Abby…" moaned Alex.

"The only other person that can look after him is Christina. Do you want her to look after your nephew?"

"Alright, fine. Just hurry up Abs," said Alex, not looking amused in the least.

"I'll go and page Izzie," said Abby, laughing at Alex's face. He looked horrified.

"Hurry," said Alex, looking warily at the baby.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready to go?" asked Abby.

She had just had her check up with Addison, and it was time for Joseph's and Mark had wanted to come.

"It's about time," grumbled Mark. He had been waiting for Abby for ten minutes.

"What? I told you his appointment wasn't until now," said Abby.

"You already had yours?" Mark said, his face falling.

"What's the matter?" Abby asked with a cocky smirk. "Disappointed you didn't get to watch my pelvic exam?"

"A little," grinned Mark.

"You really need to get laid," laughed Abby.

"I know," Mark laughed.

"Oh and what sort of dream were you having last night?" said Abby, suddenly remembering last night.

"I… uh… don't remember," lied Mark, scratching the back of his head.

"I woke up and you were feeling me up, while you were still snoring…"

"I don't snore," said Mark indignantly.

"But you don't deny that you felt me up," said Abby raising an eyebrow at him.

"No I don't," smirked Mark, glancing around. "Where is the baby?"

"With Alex and Izzie," Abby said, "I'll go and get him."

----------------------------------------------

"You were so rude! He is Joe's pediatrician, you can't be an asshole to the pediatrician!" fumed Abby. "It was mortifying!"

"He asked you out! The pediatrician is slime, you just gave birth and he asked you to dinner! And I was there, he didn't know we're not a couple!" said Mark, still seething.

"He asked me out! Big deal, I'm hot! And everyone in this damned hospital knows we are not a couple!" snapped Abby.

"You gave birth 6 weeks ago!"

"So…?" said Abby, daring Mark to say something. "I am wildly attractive, just because I had a baby does not mean…"

"Fine, but it is still completely inappropriate," said Mark, still furious, but sensing that Abby might throw a fit any minute.

"You got an intern knocked up, and _you_ are talking about being inappropriate," said Bailey, overhearing their argument. In fact, half the surgical staff could hear them.

"Exactly," said Abby. "You know I think I might just reconsider his offer, and go out with him."

"Abby," said Mark sternly.

"Whether you know it or not, some guys still find me attractive even after childbirth," said Abby, furious with him.

"You are being completely unreasonable."

"No you are."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," said Mark, before storming away, his white lab coat flying behind him.

"Hey Jackass, unless you plan on taking the baby into the OR you better get back here," said Abby calmly.

Mark immediately stopped in his tracks, he turned glaring at Abby. He walked back and handed Joseph to her.

"Come on little guy, lets go and sign you up for baby ballet lessons," said Abby with a devious smile, deliberately trying to provoke him.

Mark just glared at her then stomped away.

* * *

**I am aware tht this chapter is just drabble but review anyway because hardly any of you do so review and make me happy **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Later that night, Mark, Derek, Addison, Burke and the Chief went to Joe's (the chief was trying to improve the working relationships of his Attendings and not going was not an option, much to Derek's disgust) and the first thing they saw was all of Bailey's interns getting drunk at the bar.

"Abby, where is Joe?" said Mark, going over to her.

"Joe is currently getting my order for me," said Abby, more a than a little tipsy.

"The baby," snapped Mark, still mad at her about earlier.

"Sleeping out in the car, wanna check on him?" said Abby, flinging her car keys at him.

Mark looked like he was about to explode, when Izzie stepped in.

"She put him to bed earlier, the nanny is staying the night," said Izzie.

"Way to ruin my fun," mumbled Abby.

"Watch what you drink," said Mark.

"Screw you," retorted Abby, downing another shot.

"Just be careful," said Mark, rejoining the Chief and the Attendings.

"Attendings suck," said Abby.

"They do," said Meredith as she downed a shot of tequila. She and Derek had had a fight that morning, and she wasn't speaking to him.

"You know, men are such babies," fumed Christina, swaying a bit in her seat. "Burke is acting that I did some big awful crime. I am not going to talk to him, he's the baby. He is in the wrong. He can beg. I am _not_ wrong."

"Alright, now why do you three hate Attendings?" slurred Abby at Alex, Izzie and George. Joe put more shots of tequila in front of them.

"Got my sister up the duff," said Alex, downing his.

"I don't hate them," said Izzie cheerfully.

"Me neither," shrugged George.

"You two are the worst," said Abby. "Alex stop the eye sex, it creeps me out."

"We weren't…" protested Izzie.

"Oh please, you looked like you were about to pounce on him. I mean come on, what do you see in him? Alex is an ass wipe," said Abby.

"And you're drunk," said Alex. "Although the bright side is you are pissing off Sloan, if looks could kill…"

"I don't care, Sloan is a jackass."

------------------------------------

"So…the McDreamy/McSteamy friendship thing… will that come back?" said Izzie drunkenly.

Somehow Bailey's interns had ended up sitting in the same booth as the Attendings. The chief had left after a phone call from his wife. Abby gone over to ask if Mark had checked on the nanny and now they were all there.

"No," said Derek shortly. He was definitely not happy about being stuck in a booth with Addison and Mark.

"Aw… too bad, it would be awesome… interesting… funny… odd," said Izzie, trailing off with a dazed look on her face.

"But you seem to forget that this man whore," said Abby, poking Mark hard in the chest, "screwed McWife in McDreamy's favourite sheets… bed sheets are sacred, you know?"

"They are… you can tell a lot about a person by their bed sheets," said Meredith drunkenly.

"Alex's must be soaked in semen, Sloan's and Meredith's too for that matter," said Christina. "Burke's are sterile."

"How did we get landed with the drunken interns?" Derek said to Burke, though he wasn't annoyed, more amused.

"Because most of you are screwing one of them," retorted Addison.

"I don't think any of them will be getting any tonight," mumbled Abby.

"Some of us haven't been getting any for months," Mark whispered to Abby.

"Depressing, isn't it?" she mumbled back.

"Yes," said Mark, then he added so quietly that only Abby could hear him. "How drunk are you?"

"Why?" she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Just if I decide to break my vow of celibacy, should I feel guilty about taking advantage of you?" whispered Mark, with a small grin on his face.

"Like it would even bother you," snorted Abby.

"Are you trying to tell me you aren't interested?"

"Get your damn coat, Sloan."

"I have an early morning surgery tomorrow, I need to go home," said Mark, pulling Abby up with him.

"Yeah and I… I…" said Abby, thinking hard for a plausible excuse.

"Need to check on the baby? Tired? Already drunk enough?" Mark hissed at her.

"I… need to check on the tired, drunk baby."

"Whatever," muttered Mark, taking Abby by the hand and leading her out.

"Abby…" groaned Izzie.

"Abby, don't you dare!" shouted Alex.

But they had already walked out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The next morning Abby snuck out of bed and started to get ready for her first day back at work. She tried to ignore her hangover and not wake Mark. She was just about to leave a note for him, telling him what time Joe's nanny would arrive and how to prepare the bottles, but Mark woke up.

"Abby, what are you doing?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm going to work. I'll leave the instructions on the table," she whispered.

"Work? What time is it?"

"Four forty five. I gotta go, the baby should sleep for another few hours," said Abby, trying to get out of the room.

"Wait…" he said, barely being able to open his eyes. He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "We need to talk about… what you said… what happened last night?"

"No I have to go work, I can't be late on my first day back," said Abby, taking her arm from his grasp and all but running out of the house.

-----------------------------------------

"Dr. Bailey, can I have Dr. Taylor?" asked Mark after rounds.

"No," snapped Bailey. "Taylor you're with Shepherd"

"Abby, I need to talk to you," Mark whispered to her.

"Not now I have to work," said Abby, trying to walk away but Mark blocked her way.

"Abby… you can't avoid me forever."

"I can try though," said Abby, ducking underneath his arm. Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stairwell.

"What do you want Sloan?" groaned Abby.

"Back to Sloan now."

"We had drunken sex last night, we've done it before and I'm guessing we'll end up doing it again. So don't get all mushy and wanting to talk about it, let's just leave it."

"I believe it was you that 'got mushy' last night," smirked Mark.

"I take it back, we won't be having any sex ever again," said Abby angrily. She tried to pull her arm from Mark's grip but he wasn't letting go.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You're hurting my arm," said Abby flatly.

"You said you loved me. Did you mean it?" said Mark, loosening his grip.

"OOOWWWWWW," shouted Mark. Abby had stamped on his foot and pulled her arm away, and she was now currently halfway up the stairs. "I'll take that as a yes!"

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Abby, have you seen Alex?" asked Izzie later that day. Abby had successfully managed to avoid Mark all day.

"Not for a few hours, why?"

"We were supposed to have lunch but he didn't show. I tried paging him," said Izzie.

"Well if I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him," said Abby.

"Thanks."

"Are you and Alex getting serious now? I mean you have been going at it for months now."

"I don't know. I think he's starting to come round, I was thinking about asking him to move in now that George and Callie have moved out."

"You think he will?" asked Abby.

"Yeah I do," said Izzie, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Wow that would be big, especially for Alex. He is such a commitment phobe."

"It must run in the family then," commented Izzie quietly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You clearly slept with Dr. Sloan last night, yet you're avoiding him like the plague today. I don't think he's such a bad guy, you obviously see something in him others don't… oh and you have his baby. Why don't you just give it a shot?"

"I'm not talking about that… not today not ever."

"What happened? What did you do?" sighed Izzie, she knew Abby well enough to know that something was going on and she was freaking out about it.

"In a drunken haze I might have told him I loved him…" Abby muttered, pointedly avoiding Izzie's gaze. "And meant it… and now he is… Sloan is an ass and I don't want to see or talk to him."

"You're an even bigger commitment phobe than Alex."

"Shut up, go and bake something," snapped Abby.

"Call me when you want to talk," laughed Izzie.

--------------------------------------------

"Stupid Izzie and her stupid… ways," muttered Abby darkly, as she looked for a patient that had gone AWOL.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," said Mark, appearing from nowhere.

"Go away, I'm looking for a patient."

"I might have one for you."

"I have a patient, she just ran away," snapped Abby.

"Relax, you haven't been this insane since you were pregnant."

"And you are still as dumb as you were then," said Abby, opening the door to a supply closet.

"Oh shit," whispered Mark.

There in front of Abby and Mark were Addison and Alex trying to cover themselves. There was a glaringly obvious hickey on Addison neck and empty condom wrappers on a shelf.

"Unbelievable," said Abby, dangerously calm.

"Abby…" started Alex.

"Don't… just don't say anything," said Abby, then she just walked away.

* * *

**This update is for McLimly and CSIVinDieselAddict who both asked for it. And the rest of you be good readers and REVIEW!!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

"Abby are you alright? You've been all twitchy and satanic all day," Izzie asked. And she was right. Ever since Abby had seen Alex and Addison together, she had been in a foul mood, and she hadn't told Izzie and Alex hadn't tried to talk to her yet.

"I'm fine," snapped Abby.

"Is it about what you said to McSteamy?"

"No."

"Is that…" said Izzie, looking towards the door. "Gareth?"

She was right, Gareth had just walked into the surgical wing. Addison perked right up when she saw Gareth. Her face fell immediately when he completely ignored her, and walked straight towards Abby and Izzie.

"Gareth!" squealed Abby. "You made it!"

"Well when you're crouched in a supply closet babbling into my voicemail, it's time I paid you another visit," smiled Gareth, hugging Abby and then Izzie.

"Why were you babbling in a closet?" asked Izzie, completely clueless.

"Uh… it doesn't matter," said Abby weirdly. Then she spotted the bags in Gareth's hands. "Presents? Did you bring presents?"

"I did bring presents," laughed Gareth, handing both of them a gift bag.

"What is this?" asked Abby, unimpressed. She was holding up a baby toy.

"A toy, for Joe. Your son," said Gareth obviously.

"Right, thanks that is really nice of you," said Abby, trying to cover her disappointment.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have brought you something?" said Gareth, handing her a box of her favourite chocolates, available only in LA.

"Oooo… that's better."

"Thanks," said Izzie. "I have to go and find Alex, we'll catch up later."

"You haven't told her yet?" asked Gareth, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No… not yet," said Abby. "How can I tell her? She says she is in love with him… how can I tell her I found him screwing Montgomery in a closet? By the way, it was a different closet from the one I called you from."

"Good to know. But you have to tell her… you know that."

"I know," sighed Abby. "Which is why I'm so glad you're here, you are so much more tactful than me."

"That isn't hard, love."

"Oh I need to go pick up the baby. My shift is over. It the nanny's day off and I had to put him in day care because it was meant to be Mark's day off but then someone decided to get their face burned off," said Abby.

"I'll come with you, see if the kid really looks as much like Sloan as his pictures."

"Oh he does, it's scary actually."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Abby, Gareth and Joe were in the conference room. Gareth was bouncing Joe on his knee, while Abby was showing him his new toy.

"So you'll tell Izzie with me tonight, and then we'll get her hammered?" said Abby, she was really nervous about breaking her best friend's heart.

"Yes, I will help you tell her and then I'll carry you both home," said Gareth.

"Okay… good… thank you."

"It's no problem. It's nice we can be like this… divorced and still friends, we should be studied," said Gareth calmly.

"We should, we are total freaks," Abby agreed. "So I'm going to ask the question an ex wife should never ask: are you seeing anyone?"

"I was," said Gareth, he had been expecting it but he really didn't want to tell Abby.

"Do tell," Abby commanded.

"It wasn't serious, we were talking and emailing a lot for a few months. It was long distance we only saw each other a weekend every two months… but now it's over."

"Who?" demanded Abby.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Tell me!"

"It was Addison… I was going to tell you but you were pregnant and seriously against her."

"You were seeing Addison? Were you seeing her this morning?" asked Abby.

"Yes."

"When I told you she slept with Alex in a supply closet?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God," gasped Abby. "I am so sorry, I'm such a dork…"

"It's fine," laughed Gareth softly. "I'm glad you told me before I got too involved… god I sound like a woman. I blame you and Izzie."

"You don't and I'm sorry… I was harsh this morning… I really shouldn't have…"

"Have what? Called her the Seattle Grace Whore that couldn't keep her knees together when in the presence of anything with a lab coat and a penis?"

"Yeah… see, I was harsh," winced Abby.

"You were you," said Gareth.

Just then Mark practically exploded into the room, he had spotted Abby talking and laughing with Gareth. But what pissed him off more was the fact that Gareth that Joe on his lap.

"Oh dear," said Abby, rolling her eyes at the expression on Mark's face.

"Dr. Sloan," said Gareth pleasantly, knowing it was only infuriate him more.

"Behave both of you," said Abby, taking Joe from Gareth. "I'll be back in a minute." Then she led Mark into the hall.

"What is he doing here?" said Mark angrily, pointing to Gareth.

"I asked him to come," said Abby as she shushed Joe who had started to fuss.

"Why? Why would you ask him to come here?"

"Because I caught my brother, my best friend's boyfriend, doing your ex," snapped Abby.

"So…?"

"So Alex isn't going to tell Izzie, so I'll have to and… I'm not tactful or thoughtful and she will need support and understanding."

"Doesn't answer my question, Abby."

"Look, he is one of my best friends and he can help. And since when did I have to ask your permission…?"

"Your ex-husband sitting with my son on his knee… the same ex-husband that wanted you to leave with him and raise Joe as his when you were pregnant. You should have told me!"

"Alright fine maybe I should have!" Abby practically shouted at him. "But you were in surgery and I needed my oldest friend! So please just take Joe home!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Izzie what a bastard my brother is and then I'm taking her to get hammered," said Abby.

"Alright," said Mark grimly. "Just if you get in the mood, I'll wait up."

"Typical," laughed Abby.

"Be good, we still have to talk about last night," said Mark, kissing the top of Abby's head.

"Alright, you be good for Daddy," said Abby to Joe. "And no matter what they do, do not let them turn you into one of them. Do not let them turn you into a _man_!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is. I want Joe to be a nice boy, not like you and Alex."

"I can be nice," grinned Mark.

"You can't do what you did to me last night and call yourself a nice boy."

"Call it the best of both worlds then."

"I have to go," smiled Abby. "I'll see you later."

Abby stood up on her tip toes and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"Oh and I love you too by the way," he whispered in her ear.

"And good night, little guy," she cooed to the baby, pretending she hadn't heard.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

"Oh wow… steam is coming off McSteamy," said Izzie stupidly.

After Abby and Gareth had told her about Alex cheating on her, the three of them had gotten really drunk and had passed out together on Abby's living room floor. She had woken up to find Abby and Gareth gone and Mark standing over her in a towel.

"Honey, are you naked?" Abby called from the kitchen.

"No just trying to wake up Stevens," Mark called back.

"Leave her alone she has a broken heart," Abby said, coming into the living room. "Are you peeking up his towel?"

"No… no I'm not," said Izzie, shooting up.

"Stop standing around half-naked, getting Izzie all hot and bothered! Get some clothes on!" said Abby, hitting Mark on the ass on his way out.

"I wasn't…" Izzie started to protest.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were," laughed Abby. "Can you make us pancakes, Gareth burnt the toast."

"Uh sure of course. Where is Joe?" asked Izzie, suddenly becoming her perky self.

"In the kitchen," said Abby, knowing how much Izzie loved Joe.

-------------------------------------------

"Men suck, I hate men. Men are evil," said Izzie later that morning. She, Abby and Gareth were in the kitchen with Joe.

"I agree," said Abby. "Men are the root of all evil."

"Are you starting to feel uncomfortable with this conversation?" said Gareth to the baby.

"Oh he is different. Joe doesn't count, does he?" said Abby, kissing the top of Joe's head.

"Of course he doesn't," Izzie assured her.

"Exactly. This little one is going to be different, not like the rest of the men… and before you say it not gay either," said Abby, looking at Gareth.

"I didn't say anything," said Gareth in his defense.

"You were thinking it," she snapped. "Anyway as I was saying, after he graduates from Harvard…"

"Harvard? No pressure on the kid then," laughed Gareth. "And just how are you going to keep him pure and angelic?"

"I'm going to keep his father tied up in the basement but let him out to see Joe's lacrosse games. Oh and occasionally let him out to be my sex toy," said Abby.

"And that makes the perfect child?" giggled Izzie.

"Yes…"

"You want to tie me up in the basement?" said Mark, coming into the kitchen fully clothed.

"Yes but not for a few years yet," said Abby as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh alright then."

--------------------------------------------

"So did you enjoy your little slumber party?" Mark whispered into Abby's ear. She was standing at the nurse's station doing her charts, he hadn't been able to get her on her own all day.

"Yes I did," smiled Abby. She loved the way he whispered in her ear, the way his deep voice vibrated against her ear.

"Did it get the job done?"

"Sort of… Izzie is dealing with it, she dumped boiling coffee on Alex's scrubs…"

"Ouch…"

"I know I was so proud of her," laughed Abby softly. "So what do you want?"

"I missed you last night, it's been a long time since I slept in an empty bed," said Mark, discreetly slipping his arm round her waist. "I didn't like it."

"Awww I'm sorry. I'll be back tonight," said Abby. "And you better get your hands off me, Bailey is heading this way."

"You're going to have to talk to me sometime," said Mark, taking his arm off her, and pretending to be reading a chart next to her.

"I'm talking to you now."

"But you won't talk about what I want to talk about."

"And what would that be?" sighed Abby.

"You said you loved me."

"You're such a girl," sighed Abby.

"Abby…"

"Fine we'll talk about it, you've got two minutes."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Then that is all I have to know," smiled Mark.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" demanded Abby, she had been expecting more mushy talking stuff.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" smirked Mark.

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"No you love me," said Mark, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. "And I love you."

"TAYLOR! Back to work!" barked Bailey. "This is a hospital not a bar! Sloan keep your hands off my intern!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

"Mark, what is this?" called Abby. It had been a week since he had told her he loved her, but they hadn't really talked about it. Things had just gone on as normal: they were sleeping together most nights but they weren't really a couple.

"What is what?" said Mark, coming into the hallway with Joe in his arms. "Oh I brought some stuff over from my place, you know clothes, razor and stuff."

"A razor. You? When exactly was the last time you shaved?"

"I have to trim," smirked Mark, going back into the kitchen.

"A fucking suitcase…" said Abby, slowly started to freak out.

Mark had started doing little things that were scaring her. When he finished a late shift at the hospital, he would put his arms round her and then go to sleep, and he held her while she was sleeping. It unnerved her. He kissed her in the morning before she went to work; not tongue or making out, just a simple kiss on the lips. That was not the Mark Sloan she knew. She knew it was too late for her to tell herself she couldn't fall for him, but she couldn't love him or be with him. He was Mark Sloan. He was a man whore, completely incapable of being faithful and Abby wasn't about to let another surgeon break her heart.

-------------------------------------------

"Alex, are you still not speaking to me?" said Abby. They had just finished rounds and Bailey had assigned her and Alex to the pit. "I had to tell Izzie."

"You are my sister, you are meant to be on my side. Why did you have to tell Izzie? She isn't speaking to me."

"Can you blame her? You screwed Dr. Montgomery in a supply closet, and she is my best friend. What did you want me to do?"

"Nothing!" said Alex angrily.

"This isn't my fault, you shouldn't have cheated!"

"You are hardly in a position to give anyone relationship advice!" snapped Alex.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Sloan! You think he'll stay with you and the kid? I wouldn't be surprised if he has a scrub nurse bent over the table right now!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Abby, but it was obvious to Alex that he had hit a nerve.

"He might give you the speech, tell you he loves you. But as soon as a piece of skirt catches his eye, he'll be gone just like Gareth," said Alex viciously. "And take the kid with him."

"And you'll die drunk and alone!" Then Abby stormed off.

-------------------------------------

"Izzie, you have to help me now," said Abby.

"I'm kinda busy right now," said Izzie. She was prepping a transsexual for surgery, today he was getting brand new silicone breasts.

"Do you mind if I talk to your doctor while she takes your temperature?" said Abby to the patient. "It's important."

"Go ahead."

"What is it?" sighed Izzie.

"I'm freaking out and you have to help me or I'll end up making some huge mistake like picking up some guy at Joe's… Izzie help me," whined Abby.

"Tell me the problem then."

"I told him I loved him, remember?" said Abby, Izzie nodded. "He said it back…"

"Then he loves you too!" Izzie squealed.

"Yes… but he is being all… leaving stuff at my place, kissing me and… Izzie stop smiling like that!" said Abby furiously. "Anyway… I can't love him, and I know it's too late to say that. But it's Sloan, he has screwed every woman in this hospital… no I can't have a thing with him… I can't fall in love with a cheater… no I can't… tell me I'm right."

"Well…" said Izzie as if she was thinking hard.

"Yes Dr. Stevens, tell Dr. Taylor what you think," said Mark. He was standing in the door way, looking none too amused.

"Oh… um I need to get Mr… Miss Jones down to the OR," said Izzie uncomfortably.

"You're deserting me?" hissed Abby.

"Good luck," whispered Izzie.

"Dr. Taylor, Dr. Burke needs you in OR2," said Mark professionally.

"Mark…"

"He is doing a transplant that should keep you busy for a few hours."

"Alright then, _Dr. Sloan_"

"Why won't you talk to me?" said Mark before Abby left. "Why do you have to make this so hard?"

"I don't know… I'm trying," said Abby.

"You call not picking up some guy at Joe's trying?"

"Ah you heard that? But I didn't… I knew I would end up doing something stupid like that and I went to Izzie."

"Come and find me before you leave?"

"Alright," said Abby. "We're both emotionally retarded, I don't know how we are supposed to talk."

"Hmmmm," said Mark, then he kissed the top of her head. "You better go Burke is waiting."

-------------------------------------------------

"Come on," said Mark, taking Abby by the arm as she came out of the intern locker room.

"Owww where are we going?" protested Abby, but letting Mark lead her anyway.

"We're talking remember," said Mark.

"But where? We have to pick up Joe…"

"It's been done… we're talking in here," said Mark, opening the door to an exam room. "I put Mr./Miss Jones' chart outside, nobody will disturb us."

"Where is Joe?"

"With Dr. Stevens."

"Okay… so… what do we do now?" said Abby, looking around awkwardly.

"Uh…" said Mark, now that he finally had her he didn't know how to start.

"We could just have sex instead of talking."

"No… we're going to talk, not have sex."

"Well that's a first," said Abby.

"Come on Abby… we need to set rules and… structure," said Mark, obviously struggling.

"Can't we just email each other a set of rules?"

"Are you trying to annoy me? I'm trying to be all deep and meaningful here!" scowled Mark.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to…" shrugged Abby helplessly.

"Alright then I'll make it easy for us," said Mark, forcing Abby to look at him not at the floor. "Lets give it a try, properly. We at least have to try."

"That is exactly my problem, we can't try properly… it is us. We are emotionally retarded: you can't keep your scrubs up for more than a few hours, I'm damaged by the whole cheating ex husband, and you are just scary and damaged from the whole McDreamy/McWife thingy…"

"So… we can do it," said Mark, lifting her chin. "I know there are major reasons not to but… I know you love me, you said it yourself and I—I love you and that is not easy to say. We're great together, I mean the sex is… wow. We argue like an old married couple and I finally learned how to handle you when you're PMSing, and I think that is big… come on Abby, what do we have to lose by just trying?"

"It's not just us anymore though, is it?" said Abby, but she was definitely weakening. Mark just seemed to be saying all the right things. "What if we do try and it gets all fucked up and awful? It's Joe that gets caught in the middle, and that isn't fair."

"But what if it works out and he gets to grow up with his parents together and… maybe a few brothers and sisters."

"Whoa, I'm still not over giving birth to him, never mind anymore babies," said Abby warily.

"But it is a possibility though?"

"One day maybe," said Abby grudgingly.

"You know for us to have more kids together…"

"I get it," said Abby irritably.

"So… come on I know you want try too," said Mark, looking deeply into her eyes. She could tell how hard this was for him.

"Yeah… but…"

"I won't break your heart, trust me," he said softly, brushing his lips against hers. "You won't come home and find me naked on the dining room table with anyone else."

"I would hope not."

"I know how huge this risk is… I know how messy this could get, that's why it's taken me so long to say any of this. But… I think we can do it and if we don't we won't put Joe in the middle. Come on, if this does turn out to be a huge mistake, he's too little to understand. I love you Abby, I've never been like this over anyone not even Addison."

"I had all these reasons… and you just tore them to shit," Abby half moaned, hitting Mark's chest so lightly he barely even felt it.

"We're meant to be."

"I know."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

Abby and Mark had been an official couple for six weeks. Mark had moved in with Abby and Joe and sold his apartment. They had gotten on surprisingly well; they usually started little fights just so they could make up in the middle of their shifts.

"Morning, Honey," said Mark. Abby was in the kitchen, trying to give Joe his breakfast, but he was at the age where he was wanted to fling his food instead of eat it.

"Honey?"

"I thought I'd try it out," said Mark, kissing her forehead and ruffling Joe's hair.

"I hate it," said Abby flatly.

"Alright no more Honey," said Mark, taking Joe's spoon from Abby and he took over feeding Joe.

"Why does he only throw his food when I feed him?" said Abby, frustrated when Joe calmed down and actually ate his breakfast.

"You wouldn't understand," said Mark smugly. "It's a boy thing."

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"It's a shame you agreed to marry me then," said Mark, leaning over and kissing her. "A verbal contract is legally binding, you know?"

"So it's too late to change my mind then?" grinned Abby.

"Yeah it is," smiled Mark. "I called the hotel about dates."

"Already? That was quick, you only proposed last night."

"I didn't want to give you time to change your mind," said Mark. "How does three weeks from today sound?"

"That quick?" spluttered Abby. "I thought they would be all booked up until next year."

"They had a cancellation."

"Wow three weeks from today… could we even get time off with so little notice?"

"To get married? Yeah I think they can spare us," laughed Mark.

"Right… of course they can."

"If it's too soon…"

"No don't be silly, it's fine… a lot of planning and stuff, but fine," said Abby, making a mental list of everything that would need to be done, with her work schedule and taking care of Joe. "If I don't sleep and hire a wedding planner."

"Hire anyone you need," said Mark. "Money is not object, have a solid gold cake if you want."

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Abby. "Are you positive you don't want to just sneak off to Vegas?"

"Yes I'm sure, I want to do the whole big thing."

"Argh… I am not wearing white though," groaned Abby. "I think everyone knows that I am not a virgin bride."

"Fine you don't have to wear white… wear scrubs for all I care."

"I might just do that."

------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Smith, one day post-op after sexual reassignment surgery," said Izzie. Bailey, her interns and Mark were rounding. "Had a slight fever overnight…"

"What course of action should we take Dr. Stevens?" said Mark.

"Antibiotics and blood tests to rule out any serious infections and viruses," said Izzie.

"Alright, you do that."

"You're looking awfully cheerful Doctor," said the patient.

"I am in a very good mood Miss Smith," said Mark with a huge smile on his face.

"I take it things went well for you last night," said the patient, and Abby's head snapped up. How did a patient know what happened last night?

"It went very well," said Mark, watching Abby.

"I would love to meet your fiancée before I'm discharged then, to see if she is as amazing as you claim…"

"Fiancée? You're engaged?" Izzie squealed, forgetting that they were rounding.

"Subtle, honey, really subtle," said Abby, grimacing.

"I thought you hated honey," smirked Mark.

"I do."

"Oh my God, seriously you're engaged? Seriously!" Izzie squealed, pulling Abby in a forced hug. "When? How? Why? Oh my god, seriously!"

"I hate you," Abby hissed at Mark.

"How did it happen? Oh my god!" Izzie squealed, jumping up and down and clapping.

"Dr. Stevens, try and remember where you are," snapped Bailey.

"Oh sorry." Izzie immediately forced herself to calm down and stand normally, but not without a huge excited grin on her face.

"You are a dead man," Abby hissed at Mark, but he just smirked at her.

"Where is your ring?" Izzie whispered to Abby.

"Here gush, squeal, just keep it out of my face," said Abby, handing Izzie her engagement ring from her pocket.

"It's huge," said Cristina, without thinking.

"That ass doesn't do subtle, he wanted something that very clearly said 'Property of Mark Sloan'," said Abby, glaring at Mark.

"Most women would love a big ring," said Mark. Bailey huffed loudly and hustled her interns out of the room, muttering angrily.

"Abby I need to talk to you about… you know," said Alex, as they went to see their next patient.

"I don't want to talk about that ever," said Abby firmly.

---------------------------------------

"ABBY!" shouted Mark.

He was on the elevator with Addison and Derek, none of them speaking, when it opened onto the basement floor. They just witnessed Abby punching Alex so hard he fell backwards against the wall, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery, Mark," said Abby, calmly getting on the elevator.

"Dr. Taylor," mumbled Derek and Addison.

"What was that?" demanded Mark, glaring at Abby furiously.

"I said hello to my bosses," said Abby as if nothing had happened.

"Did you hurt your hand on another member of staff's nose?" said Mark.

"Oh dear, did I offend someone on this elevator by getting physical with an intern?" snapped Abby. "Anyone?"

All of a sudden the floor was fascinating to Derek and Addison.

"Stop glaring at me like that, it doesn't work on me, I'm immune," said Abby, getting off the elevator.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

"Abby, you are being childish," said Mark. Abby had refused to talk to him at all since she had punched Alex. "Why wouldn't you just tell me why you flattened Karev?"

"It is none of your business," she snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

"Fine! You want me to leave you alone, I'll leave you alone," said Mark furiously.

"Finally!"

Neither of them said a word to each other all day, except for work.

---------------------------------------------

Mark was lying on a bed in the on call room, he knew he should try and get some sleep but knew he wouldn't be able to. He had Joe lying asleep on his chest. Abby still hadn't said a word to him at all unless it was work, even then it was the bare minimum. He couldn't work out what was wrong with her, he hadn't done anything he could think of. He had noticed Abby wasn't wearing her engagement ring which scared him a bit, but then she never really wore it to work anyway, she wore it in a chain round her neck, to save having to take it off and on all day.

"Your Mum is a mystery," he said softly to Joe. "I don't think I'll ever work her out. She'll come round soon though…what am I saying Abby is stubborn. Should I grovel? Or I could flatten Karev and make him tell me? What do you think?"

Just then Abby sort of stumbled into the room. Without saying a word she slipped off her shoes and lay down next to Mark resting her head on his chest next to Joe. Mark didn't show any sign that he had noticed her, until she started to shuffle her feet a sure sign that she was uncomfortable. So he lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder.

"My father died last week," she said quietly. She leaned over and kissed the top of Joe's head, he was still sleeping soundly. "The funeral is tomorrow, Alex wants me to go. Apparently there is some legal clause, the will can't be read unless the three of us are in the same room; Me, Alex and our mother."

"Okay," said Mark, wrapping his arm tighter round her. "That's why you decked Alex then?"

"Yeah, he just brought up some old stuff that pissed me off." Said Abby holding Joe in place. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and took it out on you."

"It's alright."

"You're going to have to either get wider or there will be no more kids. I don't like sharing my spot," said Abby.

"What are you talking about?" chuckled Mark. "There is plenty of room."

"That is a matter of opinion," grumbled Abby. She didn't like to talk about all her family stuff for that long and was glad Mark understood that and didn't press the subject.

"Oh come on there is room for two more kids at least," laughed Mark. They laughed and joked about more kids, but in all seriousness Mark wanted a big family and he was hoping Abby would come round to the idea soon.

"I suppose," she shrugged.

"I really do love you, you know."

"I know," she said. "I love you too."

"I know." He said. "I confirmed the date for the wedding earlier."

"Did you?"

"Yeah three weeks yesterday."

"I guess I better find a wedding planner pretty soon then."

"I guess so."

"I asked Izzie to be maid of honor and she won't shut up about it now. She wants to talk about big white poofy dresses and flower arrangements…are you completely against a Vegas wedding?"

"Yes," said Mark. "Anyway I already called Mum and they are all flying out in two weeks."

"Who is they?"

"Derek's Mum and sisters."

"Oh no do I have to meet them and be all wifey and stuff?" groaned Abby.

"You do have to meet them but just be yourself."

"NO! McDreamy's McSister was a McBitch to Meredith. Is the McMother a McDragon?"

"No I can assure you Linda Shepherd is definitely not a McDragon," said Mark.

"Alright then, I better get back to work," said Abby getting up. "I'll see you later, I get off at eight."

"Okay," said Mark kissing her, then whispering softly into her ear. "I don't want you to worry about your Mum, you won't have to see her I promise."

"Thank you."

"I mean it, I won't let anyone force you."

"I know."

"I'll get on to my lawyer first thing in the morning and get him to sort it out."

"Thank you."


End file.
